Black Tennis
by Sokilee
Summary: After Ciel had been turned into a demon, it granted him more freedom to travel the world, which was exactly what he did, with Sebastian posing as his father/guardian note the similarities he has with Ciel's father . Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Black Tennis**

**Summary: After Ciel had been turned into a demon, it granted him more freedom to travel the world, which was exactly what he did, with Sebastian posing as his father/guardian (note the similarities he has with Ciel's father). Eventually, he ended up in the United States after being introduced to tennis; Ciel spent a few decades there perfecting his skills at the new sport. Now, he's headed for the last place he has never visited yet, Japan.**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, the site wouldn't let me publish this story. I'm going to post one chapter and write the second one. If I get at least 10 reviews about continuing this fic, I will continue it. This one will follow the Prince of Tennis episodes, pretty obvious though. The Phantomhive name in this story has also been forgotten in history and Sebastian has taken the use of the Phantomhive name so he can act as Ciel's dad. Sebastian will probably not play a major role in this story unless I find somewhere I can add him in. So, here's the story.**

"Speech (Japanese)"

"**Speech (English)"**

'Thoughts'

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis and/or Kuroshitsuji**

**Chapter 1: Japan, the first couple weeks**

Two people walked into the baggage claim area, a man with black hair and a bandage on his left hand sporting a smile and a boy with ashen hair and an eye patch, sporting a frown. The ashen haired one had a tennis bag slung over his shoulder. The one with black hair pushed a baggage cart towards the claiming area. These two people were no other than Sebastian and Ciel Phantomhive. The pair worked their way through the crowds, and looked around for their suitcases. It didn't take long at all, considering they had very good eyesight. Once they had all their suitcases loaded up, they were about to head towards the exit when a brown and cream colored fur ball caught Sebastian's eye.

Sebastian slowly approached the cat. Ciel, not noticing that Sebastian had stopped walking behind him finally turned around when he heard a familiar voice say, "So soft…" Ciel looked over at Sebastian and saw him petting a spotted Himalayan cat that was lying on a chair.

"That cat-obsessed bastard…" Ciel muttered under his breath. He watched as a green-tinted black hair boy, no older or taller than himself approach Sebastian from behind, 'well, this might be interesting…' He didn't bother to go closer, he could hear quite fine from where he was, which was quite far. Sebastian turned around when he sensed a presence behind him. He noticed a boy who looked quite like his young master approach. The boy, however, paid no notice that Sebastian was blocking his way to the cat. He walked right around Sebastian and picked up the cat and carried it away. The cat meowed in protest. Once the boy mixed into the crowd, Sebastian said to himself, "How rude…" And he made his way back to Ciel.

Ciel, on the other hand, smirked and waited for Sebastian to work his way through the crowd so they could go get a taxi together to get to the new house. According to what Sebastian said, it was an average sized house and was recently built. Once Sebastian reached him, all signs off a previous smirk were gone and they made their way to the doors and hailed a taxi.

They loaded up their baggage and Sebastian told the driver the address to bring them to. They sat in silence for a while before Sebastian broke it by saying, "I have enrolled you to Seishun Gakuen or Seigaku for short."

"Hmmm…" Ciel replied obviously uninterested, staring out a window while watching the scenery pass by him.

"I'm sure that, with your experience, you will be able to help their tennis team reach the Nationals," Sebastian attempted again. When he saw that Ciel wasn't going to make it easy for him, he sighed and gave up, leaning back into the seat.

* * *

Approximately half an hour later, they reached their new house. They unloaded the baggage and the taxi drove off. While Sebastian carried in the suitcases, Ciel stood outside. He noticed that across the street, another family was moving in, a family of three. There was a man with brown hair and dressed in monk robes, a woman, also with brown hair, dressed casually and a boy, who seemed vaguely familiar. They were greeted by a young blue haired teen and he watched as she helped them with their suitcases. Finally, it dawned on Ciel that the boy was the same one that Sebastian had met in the airport. This might just be a good break before school starts.

There came a knock at the door. Sebastian looked up from where he was just about done unpacking. "Go answer it Sebastian," Ciel said from the room next to his.

Sebastian stood up from where he was crouching and walked downstairs to answer the door. The person who greeted him was a woman who looked to be around her early 40s. **"Hi, I'm your neighbor from across the street. I'm Rinko Echizen and I want to invite you over to our house to have dinner with us, seeing that you have also just moved in."**

"**I'm Sebastian Phantomhive and we'd love to go over and have dinner together."**

"**We?"**

"**Oh, yes, my son Ciel is upstairs unpacking."**

"**I see, well you and your son are welcome to come over at around…7:30? Is that okay with you?"**

"**Yes, it's perfect. We'll, see you then!" **Sebastian concluded and before Rinko could turn around and leave, he added, "We know how to speak Japanese."

After a few more words that were exchanged, Rinko left and Sebastian closed the door behind her. Sebastian made his way back upstairs and went into the room Ciel was in. "I'm assuming you heard all that, am I correct?"

The only reply Sebastian received was a wave of the hand, indicating him to take his leave and continue unpacking.

* * *

At 7:30 sharp, Ciel and Sebastian, who had finished unpacking long ago, made their way across the street to the Echizen residence. Sebastian knocked on the door and a few seconds and a little bit of shouting later, it was opened by the blue haired girl from earlier that day. "I'm Nanako, please come in."

Sebastian smile and walked in with Ciel behind him. They took of their shoes right when a brown haired man in robes walked into the room. "This is my uncle, Nanjiro," Nanako introduced.

"You know, you look quite a lot like my son," Nanjiro said. "Minus the hair and eyes," he added as an afterthought. Ciel, as always ignored the one speaking to him.

"Do you mind showing me to the kitchen?" Sebastian asked.

"No problem, right this way," Nanako said, leading him to the kitchen where Rinko was cooking dinner.

Ciel looked up the staircase, knowing that the boy he had seen before must be up there. Before he could ask the question though, Nanjiro yelled up the stairs, "Hey! Ryoma! We have guests over! Be polite and come down and introduce yourself!"

Ryoma heard his dad yell from downstairs. Something about introducing himself to some guests. 'Wonder who it could be, I mean, we just moved in,' Ryoma thought as he descended down the stairs. Once he was down the stairs, he took in the appearance of the stranger. He was a boy, no older or taller than himself. For all he knew they could've been twins if the stranger didn't have cerulean eyes and ashen hair. The boy had an eye patch on his right eye, which Ryoma found peculiar. 'What had happened to that eye that is bad enough to have to be hidden?' he thought to himself. He was interrupted from his thoughts when the boy thrust out a hand and said, "Ciel Phantomhive."

Ryoma wasted no time in recovering from his thoughts and coming back to reality before saying, "Ryoma Echizen." There was a short silence before Nanjiro broke it by saying, "Well, now that introductions are over, I'm going back out to read my book."

"You mean your pervert magazine," Ryoma revised.

"W-what do you mean?" Nanjiro asked before he fled the room.

"Come on, I'll take you to the kitchen," Ryoma said as he lead Ciel to the kitchen. Ryoma went into kitchen and did not seem to be bothered by the fact that the man he saw at the airport was standing right in his kitchen cooking with his mother. Ciel frowned even further at this when he saw that Ryoma seemed unfazed that someone he met completely randomly at the airport had shown up at his house. 'Peculiar kid…' Ciel thought. (**A/N: Remember that Ryoma is very forgetful?)** Ryoma walked over to the table and sat down. He noticed that Ciel had stopped in the doorway and he raised an eyebrow. Ciel, finally noticing that he had paused where he had been walking, made his way over to the table and sat down next to Ryoma. Although he was a demon and couldn't taste human food, it didn't mean he couldn't eat and digest it.

* * *

Moments later, dinner was ready and everyone sat down to get ready to eat. After formal introductions were conducted, and everyone knew who each other was, they finally dug in. Conversations popped up here and there but none of them lasted very long. A few moments later however, Ryoma's eyes widened and he looked towards Sebastian.

"Is there something wrong?" Sebastian asked Ryoma.

After a few moments of silence Ryoma said, "Y-y-your that man from the airport!"

Nanjiro, Rinko and Nanako looked at Ryoma with a confused expression evident on their faces. "What do you mean Ryoma?"

Ryoma took in a breath of air before explaining what happened at the air port when he was looking for Karupin. They all took some time to absorb in the new load of information before Nanjiro burst out laughing about how slow his son was; which also indicated that this happened a lot. 'Wow, this kid's slow…' Ciel thought.

Besides that, it was revealed to everyone that Ryoma and Ciel would both be attending Seigaku when Nanako had asked which school Ciel would be going to.

Other than the unexpected outburst from Ryoma, dinner went by smoothly and before they knew it, it was time for dessert. Sebastian excused himself to go into the kitchen to bring out the cake. When he came out, he was holding an elegant and mouthwatering red velvet cake. Sebastian and Ciel smirked at the family's awed faces and Sebastian returned to the kitchen to retrieve a knife to cut the cake. When he returned he walked over to the cake and he cut the cake into 8 pieces. Sebastian gave each person a slice of cake before serving himself one. Nanako took a bite out of her slice before exclaiming, "It's delicious!" Those who had already taken a bite out of their own slices nodded agreements. "How did you make it?"

Sebastian kept on smirking and asked, "Would you like the recipe?"

* * *

Over the next few weeks before both Ciel and Ryoma were going to start school at Seigaku, Both Ryoma's parents and Sebastian kept on pushing the two boys together. Sebastian reason was, "You might as well get to know someone from your school, and he knows how to play tennis." Ryoma's parent's reason was technically the same thing. But both Ciel and Ryoma could tell it was because Sebastian wanted to spend more time with Karupin at Ryoma's house and Ryoma's parents wanted to talk about random things to Sebastian. Ryoma had told Ciel about his tournament in a few weeks so Ciel had helped Ryoma practice over the next few days. Nanjiro and Sebastian had watched their first game against each other and one could say that they were mildly surprised that their game came to a draw. Although for Sebastian, he knew Ciel was holding back on his demonic enhancements, though he was still a bit surprised that someone was up to par with Ciel. Before they knew it, 2 weeks had passed by and the two friends were on the train, headed for Ryoma's tournament.

**And that is the first chapter. Remember to review and tell me what you think if you want to read more!**

**At least 10 review that want me to go on.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Black Tennis**

**A/N****: I decided that this fic would be worth it to continue. Sorry for taking so long though. I had planned to post this a week ago after spring break but I couldn't find the time to finish it up. Once I got back to school, I had three projects to finish up and all of them counted as a big part of my grade. I'm actually going to try this quarter so my updates will be pretty slow. All the chapters will be based on an episode or episodes. **

**Important: (Please read before continuing)**

**I posted a poll on whether or not Sebastian should appear as a regular character or not. Also, there is another poll on whether Ryoma should find out about Ciel and Sebastian being demons. I need the poll about Sebastian with decent enough votes before I post the next chapter since the next one includes Seigaku. I'll also post up another one about whether I should include the shinigami or not. Please take time to answer them if you want to hear more from this story. Thanks.**

**Warning: Did a little adjusting of events at the end of the chapter. You'll see what I mean ;D**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis and/or Kuroshitsuji**

**Chapter 2 (Episode 1)**

Ryoma and Ciel had boarded the train a while ago. Ciel and Ryoma both had their tennis rackets and were on their way to Ryoma's tennis tournament. Ciel had brought a book along and was calmly reading it. Ryoma, however was attempting to sleep; however, sleeping was a failed attempt because a group of people were talking loudly (yelling) right across from them.

"Fools, don't you even know your own grip?" one of the guys from the group said, "If you want to do top-spins, you use the Western grip." He then proceeded to show his lackeys how to hold a supposed Western grip. Ciel raised his head from his book and watched as the guy swung a racket dangerously close to a girl with two long braids.

"Hey. You guys are too loud," Ryoma deadpanned. 'Knowing him, he probably didn't notice the girl at all.' Ciel thought and returned to his book. Suddenly, the train made an unexpected shake and the arrogant guy's racket dropped onto the floor. The guy bent down to pick up his racket when Ryoma began again, "Bingo, Taking a racket from the ground is the correct Western grip."

"What?"

"Oh yeah, the handshake grip you were referring to is called Eastern grip," Ryoma continued to lecture. "There are some who mix them up."

Ciel bookmarked his page in his book before putting it in his bag; he picked up his stuff and said, "Let's go Ryoma."

Right when Ryoma stepped out of the train, the guy yelled out, "Hey you! Wait up!"

Ignored.

"Sasabe, you got dissed!" One of his friends told the now revealed to be Sasabe.

"Yo, we better get off too!" His other friend cried out not a moment too soon. And suddenly, the girl also just remembered and raced off of the train right when the doors closed behind her.

* * *

"Ne, Ryoma, do you even know which way the tennis courts are?" Ciel asked once they got off the train.

"No, we can just ask someone we come across," Ryoma replied. Ciel just groaned inwardly, 'This guy is hopeless!'

They soon came across the same girl from the train, though Ryoma seemed to not recognize her, no surprise there. "Hey, do you know where Kakinokizaka Tennis Garden is?" Ryoma popped the question at the girl who seemed to be pouting.

"Ah! You two are from the train!" She yelled out. 'Well, that was unexpected…' Ciel thought. "Oh, I'm sorry; I'm also going to Kakinokizaka Tennis Garden. Are you two playing? This is my first time watching tennis!"

"So, where is it?"

"Ah, sorry…you use the south exit and go straight." She concluded.

"South exit? Thanks. C'mon Ciel," Ryoma said.

"Hmm…"

* * *

Minutes later, after walking seemingly nowhere, Ciel asked, "Are you even sure she gave you the right directions? This cannot be the right way, let's head back."

It took them even longer to get back to the train station and both of them actually noticed a sign this time. Ciel read it and it revealed to them that the girl had given them the wrong directions.

"So, what're you going to do now?" Ciel asked.

"Want to go to the tennis courts and maybe find an empty court to play on?"

With that, they walked in the right direction this time to the tennis courts. They wandered around before Ryoma and Ciel found a grassy field where they set down their things before settling down next to their things. Ciel took out his book again and resumed reading from where he left off. Ryoma, unsurprisingly, lay down to take yet another nap.

Not a few minutes later, they were interrupted by a stuttering voice, "E…Excuse me…" Both boys tilted their heads up and their eyes met the sight of a worried expression of the girl they met on the train. "Did you two make it on time?"

"I was 5 minutes late. I defaulted. And he didn't have a match," Ryoma replied nonchalantly.

The girl's eyes widened knowing it was her fault that Ryoma was late for his tournament. She quickly bent down into a hasty bow and apologized, "I'm so sorry. It's my fault."

Ryoma sighed and sat up, "You're right. Could it have been anyone else?"

'Leave it to him to make the situation worse. Has he no respect for other people?' Ciel thought while looking at the girl's face. He bookmarked his page once again and when he looked up, he saw the girl's face light up and she asked, "Hey, are you two thirsty?"

* * *

"I'm sorry, I didn't bring any change."

'What kind of apologizing is this? She offered to buy drinks and she didn't bring any money.' Ciel had rejected any thing to drink. Ryoma bought two grape pontas for himself and the girl. They sat down on a nearby bench excluding Ciel; he chose to stand by the bench. After a few moments, the girl awkwardly tried to thank Ryoma, "Er…thank you for earlier, you saved me in the train."

"From what?" Ciel had a good idea about where this conversation was going.

"From what? Well, if you hadn't stepped in, I could've been hit by the racket."

"We were on the same train?" he questioned. "Where did you sit?"

"Right across from you…" she said befuddled.

Through years of experience, Ciel was able to barely manage to keep a snicker from bursting out. Ryoma leaned back on his arm and explained, "Hmm? Whatever. I just told them to shut up because they were loud, that's all…"

They were rudely interrupted by an empty can soaring in between Ryoma and the girl. They all turned around and their eyes met the faces of Sasabe and his followers. "Sorry for being so loud…" he said as he approached the three kids. His little group of friends tried taunting Ryoma and like always, Ciel blended into the background; choosing not to get into another mess. Ciel watched as Sasabe reached forward with his racket and lifted Ryoma's hat. "I'm seeded in the Under-16 tournament…and also one of the people aiming for the trophy," he tried to brag. "You told me to shut up? I dare you to say it again!" They were met with an intense stare aimed directly at the three goofballs. "I don't like that look of yours!"

"Well, I don't like that face of yours," Ciel decided he had enough of the staring and decided to just speak up and get this mess cleared up. Unfortunately, no one heard him and he just sighed, 'Wasted breath.'

"You ignorant brat!" Sasabe yelled as he swung his racket at Ryoma's face. The girl hurriedly turned away and when she looked back, the racket was just a few centimeters away from Ryoma's face. His expression did not change however, he kept his pointy glare aimed at Sasabe. She breathed a sigh of relief.

Sasabe clenched his teeth tightly together before one of his friends told him to go. They turned away to walk away but not before Ryoma decided to speak up.

"Hey." They stopped. "Did you remember the grip yet?"

"What?"

He threw the can at Ciel who caught it. Ciel looked it over before throwing it back over into the trash can.

"If not, I'll teach you what tennis is all about."

* * *

"So, how do you plan to 'teach' him about tennis?" Ciel asked quietly.

"Maybe we should stop this…" The girl said quietly too.

"He came all this way, it'll be useless not to play a match," Ciel spoke up.

Ryoma stood up and handed Ciel his jacket before walking to the court.

"The best of one set match. Sasabe to serve."

"You're okay with no referee? We'll self-judge, ok?"

"Sure. I don't mind," Ryoma replied as monotonously as always.

Ciel watched as Sasabe served the ball underhanded, 'Heh, what a failure. He has no clue what Ryoma can do.' He had hit the ball back fast and Sasabe tried to make up an excuse.

"So this is where you went off to," a grandmotherly voice said. Ciel and the girl turned around to face an old woman in a pink track suit.

"Grandma!" the girl exclaimed, slightly shocked. Ciel quirked an eyebrow, 'So, this is the girl's grandmother.'

The girl tried to get her grandma to stop the match but the grandmother refused. She tried to explain to her granddaughter why it would be sad to stop the fight without it finishing. Once again, one of his friends spoke up and Sasabe tried to retort with a failing excuse. Ryoma chose that time to speak up to taunt Sasabe. He was pretty easy to provoke and Ryoma received the reaction he had intended for. Apparently, Sasabe did his infamous Bullet Serve out of anger. Still, it was no match of Ryoma. They hit the ball back and forth a few times before Ryoma approached the net and shot the ball in between Sasabe's legs.

"This is just the tip of the iceberg…"

"Eh? You know him, grandma?"

"Didn't I tell you? He's the prince of tennis."

Ciel decided now was a good time to listen into the conversation and try to pry any unknown information about his friend from this woman.

"Ryoma Echizen. 12 years old. In a year and a half, he's won 4 straight junior tournaments in the US, and is known as a prodigy. He's the son of one of my students. The family returned to Japan, and even though he's not known here, he said he was going to appear in this tournament. I told him that if he was that strong, he should register in the Under-14 instead of the Under-12, but Ryoma boasted that if he was going to play, he'd play in the Under-16 category."

'Hmm…interesting, not that there is much information anyway.'

"Game won by Echizen."

'Already?'

Ryoma dug a tennis ball out of his pocket and bounced it a few times. And not a moment too soon, it flew straight past Sasabe. He didn't even get a chance to move. Before he knew it, Ryoma had another ball out and was bouncing it again. This time, however, Sasabe knew what to expect and quickly hit the ball back when it was served before travelling to the net. By following that technique, he managed to take a few points from Ryoma. Then, unexpectedly, he saw through Sasabe's weak point and lobbed the ball behind him. Doing it again, the ball landed in. But Sasabe apparently didn't think so. He claimed it to be an out. A moment later, Ryoma hit another lob but it was different this time, it landed right in the baseline and spun until it stopped.

"Hey, was that in?"

Not minutes later, Sasabe's luck had gone downhill. Ryoma won each point until finally; he hit another lob that Sasabe couldn't reach. He was frustrated so he just threw his racket, heading straight towards Ryoma's face.

Silence.

Everyone looked towards Ryoma but he was not alone. Everyone (though Ryoma recovered quickly) stared at the quiet companion of Ryoma. Ciel had intercepted the racket's pathway to Ryoma's face and caught it with his hand; shielding Ryoma from the blow. The jacket was now in the hands of the girl. "Don't come on the court during the match," Ryoma said.

"I know. But _you_ know I'm never one to follow the rules."

"Your grip is weak," Ryoma said this time to Sasabe. He composed himself before smirking, "Mada mada dane."

Ciel threw the racket back at its owner before walking off the court. The two tennis players resumed their game. Ryoma served. But this time, the ball landed and made a leap towards Sasabe's face. He dodged it not a moment too soon. His facial expression was disorientated.

"Ah yes, his twist serve," Ciel muttered quietly.

Ryoma hit it again, and this time, it hit the intended target. Right on the nose. The serve was hit again and he was knocked down like a bowling pin once again.

"Go to hell!" Ryoma exclaimed.

'The irony. Who knows, he may be tortured by Sebastian,' Ciel thought, thoroughly amused.

Ryoma threw the ball up and made a show of going to hit another twist serve but was interrupted with a shout of, "Stop!" The ball landed harmlessly on the other side of the court a moment later with Sasabe still shielding his head like a baby.

"Stupid…" came a voice.

"Sakuno!" the grandmother said, "Ryoma won!"

'So that's her name…'

Out came another retort from Sasabe and his friends said, "Sasabe stop. Just admit that you lost…"

"It's fine with me if you want to play one more set…"

Everyone looked over at Ryoma and just in time to see him change the racket to his left hand.

"Don't you get it you stubborn fool? You can't beat Ryoma Echizen no matter how many times you try…" the grandmother said.

"What are you talking about?"

"He's left-handed you idiot," Ciel replied annoyed.

"No way…" came a whisper from the now named Sakuno.

Ryoma prepared another serve, this time much faster than the others from before. Sasabe fell on his behind and yelling, "I quit!" and running off with his lackeys.

**Finally got this out! I'm happy now! The next chapter will be a combination of episodes 2 and 3. It will take a bit longer since I'm watching and typing this at the same time. **

**Don't forget to answer the polls or else the next chapter will take even longer.**

**Review please**


	3. Chapter 3

**Black Tennis**

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay. I recently had a lot of stuff to do for school and such. And I had many extra rehearsals for an upcoming dance competition this Saturday. Anyway…the poll result for Sebastian was 2 votes for him to be just a teacher and 2 votes for him to be both a teacher and an assistant coach. Since the 'both' answer also counts as teacher (does that make sense?). I am going to just leave him as a teacher. However, I might add him in as an assistant coach later in the story. Ciel will most likely take over Kawamura's spot in the regulars. He will still be in it for the most part, just not playing. Kawamura was hurt for a majority of the anime. Since Ciel can exert a bit of his demon strength, he could be up to par with Kawamura if he wanted to. I don't know how schools operate in Japan since I don't live there. So the subjects I'm using are those that I studied in America.**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_Flashback_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji and/or Prince of Tennis**

**Chapter 3 (Episodes 2 and 3)**

The day passed without many events. Ciel had to go through each class introducing himself over and over again; repeating to every class that he wanted to be called 'Ciel' instead of 'Phantomhive.' He said it sounded to foreign to him, having to be repeatedly called Phantomhive. Miraculously, they happened to have the same schedule. The worst class for Ciel, however, was his history class. He dreaded the moment he walked into it.

"_Young master," Sebastian called out when the both of them were having their 'quiet time' reading at night._

"_Hmm…?" Ciel questioned, not lifting his eyes from his book._

"_I just wanted to let you know I got a job. To make it less suspicious…"_

"_Ok…" Ciel said, trailing off. Though Sebastian had long learned that even though Ciel looked as if he wasn't paying attention, he actually was. "So, what is it?"_

"_A history teacher at Seigaku."_

"_What? How did you manage to get a job there this late?"_

"_I did some…persuading…"_

Ciel shuddered at the memory, wondering why he even bothered to recall it. They were walking towards where they think the tennis courts were when they heard a rather scratchy and obnoxious voice yell.

"Hey, Echizen! Ciel!"

They paused mid-step and turned around and saw a kid with brown hair racing towards them.

"Yo, you're Echizen and Ciel from my class, right? Are you joining the tennis club too?"

"Who are you?" Ryoma stated.

Clearing his throat, the guy with the unibrow said rather arrogantly, "I'm Horio. And this school is famous for its tennis. There are tons of strong players. Even though I look like this, I have 2 years of tennis experience. I also went to tennis school. Becoming a regular isn't a dream either…"

He finally took notice that Ciel and Ryoma had walked off while he was in mid-speech. Ciel sighed, annoyed at the fact that he was going to have this Horio as his classmate for the rest of the year.

"Hey! Wait up!"

They continued walking, ignoring Horio's protests. "Oi, Ryoma! Watch where you're going!"

Ryoma paused and looked up, Ciel had saved him from an embarrassing moment of walking straight into an upperclassmen.

"He's right. If you don't look at where you're going, you'll hit someone."

Ryoma, as always, stared defiantly at the person who had spoke. "That's a big bag you're carrying…" The spiky haired guy said before he frowned, "I don't like your look. But since you look like a freshman, I'll ignore it this time." He said with a grin. "Look in front when you walk…front." He concluded as he walked off.

"Hmph, older students thinking they're so much better because they are older. I'm old enough to be his great grandfather," Ciel muttered. He still had the displeasure of being treated as a child.

Ryoma sent him a weird look out of the corner of his eye when he heard the statement; but said nothing about it.

* * *

They had finally reached the tennis courts and both Ciel and Ryoma were examining it critically. Horio, on the other hand, was gawking and gushing over Seigaku's great facilities.

"Let's go sign up!"

"You can't."

The boys looked over to where the voice originated from and saw 2 other boys in a white shirt and red pants. "The juniors and seniors have a game with another school," The kid with the bowl cut informed, "So the sign up starts tomorrow."

"Most of the freshman already left," the other one continued. "But we want to hit some balls before we go."

"Damn, this sucks."

"Hey. You there. Are you guys going to join our tennis club?" a brown haired 2nd year with a green headband asked.

Horio and the other two freshmen bowed politely to the two 2nd years and greeted them. However, Ciel and Ryoma didn't. Ciel because he was the one who usually was bowed to, not the other way around and Ryoma because that's just his personality.

"I'm Katsuo Mizuno, a freshman," one of the freshman said.

"Kachiro Katou."

"I'm Satoshi Horio. I am honored to be able to join a tennis club as renowned as Seigaku's. I have 2 years of tennis experience…"

"You two over there, what are your names?"

Another glare was sent there way by Ryoma and this time Ciel joined in.

"Bastard can't you hear me?"

"It's okay…" the headband guy said. He eyed the blue gemmed ring on Ciel's thumb and his friend followed his gaze, realization dawned on him. "We know of a good game, want to try it?"

"Game?"

"Right, right. You have to play that."

"The rules are simple. You serve from over there and try to hit the can in 10 tries. The prize money is 10,000 yen."

"What?" the freshman asked awed.

"Well, it's like a sign up ritual."

"The tryout fee is 200 yen per person. Want to try it?"

The freshman came to the conclusion that they wanted to try it. But the two silent ones had their backs against the fence. Both shared the same thought: it's a hoax.

* * *

Ryoma watched as each kid missed the can completely. Ciel was once again reading his book. When it finally came to Horio's turn his last call was able to skin the can. They all sighed in disappointment before reaching into their pockets and pulling out 200 yen each.

"Hmm, maybe you guys misunderstood."

Green headband went over to the can and turned it around. "500 yen per ball. 200 yen tryout fee extra. Together, it's 5,200 yen per person."

The three freshmen gaped in shock and tried to retort but failed. They turned towards Ryoma and Ciel before saying. "Hey, shorties. You two should try it too."

Ciel sighed and stood up straight and bookmarked his page, "You two are after my ring, aren't you?" he asked with a smirk. "Well then, I'll make a deal with you. If I knock over that can in one try. You leave us alone and we don't have to pay our fee. If I don't however, then I give you my ring and I'll pay for their fees and mine. My good friend here would also like to try it after me."

"Hey, don't drag me into this."

Ignoring his friend, Ciel asked, "Deal?"

"Deal"

Getting out his ash-blue racket, he walked over to the court. A tennis ball was thrown at him by Ryoma. He caught it before throwing it into the air himself and hit a simple serve. He knocked the can down with the lid still intact. "Well, that's that," he stated before walking off. The freshmen started at him in awe and the two 2nd years glared daggers at his retreating form. "Your turn, Ryoma."

The can stood upright again and Ryoma entered the court. "There are rocks in there right?" He said when the ball was in the air. Before they could say something, he knocked the cap clean off the can and knocked it over. Rocks spilled out.

An argument started up between the freshmen and their seniors. Ciel then took his racket and walked over to the court. They both threw a ball up into the air and hit the can at the same time. That interrupted the argument. They continued hitting the can while the other people watched in awe.

"If we hit it 100 times-" Ryoma began.

"Will you give us 1,000,000 yen?" Ciel finished.

And they continued hitting the can.

"How could you use that tone with a junior? Just because you were born a year earlier doesn't justify you doing something like this," a familiar voice said from a distance away.

Ciel looked over and saw the guy from before throw a tennis ball in the air and prepared to hit it. 'Hypocrite,' he thought. He watched as the tennis ball was hit and sent flying towards the can. It was hit hard enough to make a dent in it and thrown at the fence. The rest of them turned to see a guy in a yellow shirt say, "Oh, I hit it. Lucky!"

He went to stand behind Ryoma and Ciel and frowned, "Hey hey, Arai. Just because the seniors aren't here doesn't mean you can bully the new freshmen," he then turned to Arai's friend, "You can't either."

"Momo…something came up, so I'm leaving first…" Arai said, trying to get out of the situation.

"Later…"

Both Ciel and Ryoma sighed and started to walk off when Momo interrupted and asked, "Hey, who said you two could go?"

While Ryoma looked back at Momo and kept quiet, Ciel noticed 2 girls in Seigaku uniform headed their way. He recognized one of them as the girl that gave them the wrong directions. 'What was her name…Saku…Sakura? No…Oh yeah, it was Sakuno,' He recalled.

"Yup, it's you, Ryoma-kun, Ciel-kun."

When he retreated into his mind to think of the name, he didn't notice that the girl had approached them with her friend clinging onto her arm. "So cool…" her friend said. "Sakuno, who are they? Introduce them!"

'Another Elizabeth, oh no…I hope she doesn't gush over me.' Ciel inwardly groaned.

"Oh, this is Ryoma Echizen-kun and Ciel Phantomhive-kun," she introduced.

"Ryoma…Echizen…" the man behind the two girls questioned himself.

"Heh, so you're Ryoma Echizen…much smaller than I thought…" Momo said.

'At least it wasn't me. Or I would've probably punched him…' Ciel thought.

"Who are you?"

"Sophomore: Takeshi Momoshiro. I heard from the grandma coach that…you can use the Twist Serve?"

Horio gasped and stuttered, "Really?"

"What is a Twist Serve?"

Is it awesome?"

Ryoma turned around and faced Momo and smirked, "What about it?"

"I'll crush you. Have to do it before you start to bud."

"Hmm, pretty confident, aren't you?" Ciel asked.

"You asking for a game?" Ryoma asked.

* * *

In the locker room where Ryoma was changing into more comfortable clothes, Ciel suddenly remembered something. "Hey, Ryoma, I forgot I had to meet Sebastian right after when I was supposed to turn in the registration form so I have to go. Will you be fine by yourself?"

"Stop treating me like a kid. But yeah, I'll be fine."

"Because to me, you are a kid, I'll meet you at your house later," Ciel said as he grabbed his stuff and walked out the door. "Oh yeah, that Momo has a sprained foot. Just to let you know."

'Strange, once again. He called his dad by his first name. And he said I am a kid in his eyes…but I'm only 10 days younger than him…'

* * *

Racing inside when the door opened, Sebastian went straight for Karupin. He found her in the kitchen drinking water. When she caught sight of Sebastian, she quickly scurried away and left Sebastian in the dust. He continued to chase after her though.

Ciel made his way into the house in a more composed manner. "Nanako-san," he greeted with a curt nod.

"Ciel-kun," she exchanged.

Ciel walked into the backyard and saw Nanjiro reading a book. What the book was about was better left unsaid. "Can we play a match?" Ciel asked, eyeing Nanjiro's racket.

"Hmm?" Nanjiro glanced up, "Sure brat."

* * *

With Sebastian, Nanako and Rinko cooking in the kitchen, Ciel hitting balls against a wall, and Nanjiro ringing the bell, they waited for Ryoma to get home. When Ryoma was just a few feet away from his house, he gasped, "Ah! I remember now!

* * *

At morning practice the next day, Ciel and Ryoma once again saw Horio, Kachiro and Katsuo. Horio was being his usual know-it-all self and trying to start a conversation. Kachiro and Katsuo were paying immediate attention while Ryoma and Ciel were trying the best they could to block out his voice.

"Hey, Echizen, Ciel! Are you listening?"

"Not at all," Ryoma said.

"Trying not to."

Horio frowned before going back to ranting away. Without knowing, he had attracted a lot of attention from other freshmen. Ryoma and Ciel however, were not among those.

"Hey," an upperclassman said, "are any of you the 'super freshman'?"

"Super freshman?" Ryoma repeated.

"Back there," Ciel interrupted.

"Huh? That guy? I see, he stands out with that colorful outfit…"

The guy walked off and Ciel inwardly snickered. They watched as he approached Horio. They started to bounce balls on their respective rackets before bouncing them to each other. Both pretending to not notice that the 2nd years were watching them.

The morning practice passed without much incident and soon enough, they were in the locker rooms getting ready for class. Horio expressed his uneasy feeling about Arai being mad at Ryoma and Ciel. They both couldn't care less. On their way out, Horio happened to step on an old racket and bump into Arai out the door. "Watch where you're going, monkey!"

Ciel and Ryoma casually walked out of the locker room and seemingly not noticing the presence of Arai and his friends. "Cheers…" Ryoma muttered.

"So you do have a sense of humor," Ciel stated.

"Hey, what was that?" Arai asked. "Was that supposed to be a greeting to me?"

They continued on their walk to class. "You br-"

"Yes," Ciel decided to answer.

* * *

At afternoon practice, everyone fell to their knees panting after running laps around the courts. The only ones unaffected were Ryoma and Ciel.

"Mada Mada Dane."

Out of the corner of his eye, Ciel saw the two adults from the day before watching them. Or more specifically, Ryoma.

"Hey, Ryoma, they're here," Ciel said once Ryoma was done with his sit ups.

"Who?"

He turned around slightly and saw Arai with 2 of his friends standing behind him. His eyes fell on Ryoma and Ciel's tennis bags. "Hey, don't be arrogant just because you can play a little tennis. The regulars return today and if you keep this up, this Arai-sama will…"

He was interrupted by footsteps entering the courts. Everyone turned around to look and they found out that the footsteps belonged to the regulars.

"We want the newcomers to feel right at home. So pick a court and start hitting."

All of the freshmen cheered and Horio stated that that must be Tezuka, the captain.

"Oishi," a light-brown haired regular said. Oishi turned around, "we should do some light hitting too…"

"Sure, Fuji. Let's do it until Tezuka arrives…"

Everyone turned to watch as the regulars started to hit the balls to each other. Or, it was more like one person lobbing it and another regular returning it with a hit to the basket.

"Oops, too far!" Oishi cried out. They watched as it headed straight for Ryoma but he didn't move. Instead, he hit the ball with pin-point accuracy back into the basket next to Oishi.

"It's unexpectedly simple," Ryoma taunted.

Arai fell for the taunt and proceeded to grab Ryoma's shirt and yell at him. Ciel approached and was about to pull Arai off of Ryoma when he was interrupted.

"What are you arguing about on the court?"

"Buchou!" everyone said as they saw Tezuka.

From Ciel's current position, it looked like as if he was about to punch Arai. "Penalty for causing a disturbance: run 10 laps around the courts, all three of you!"

Arai tried to retort but was interrupted by Tezuka saying, "20 laps."

He then proceeded to give everyone else instructions.

"Tezuka," Oishi said. They both turned and left.

Arai began to curse Ryoma under his breath and turned around to face his friends but his eyes once again fell on the two tennis bags; a plot forming in his head.

* * *

"Hey Ryoma, Ciel, done with 20 laps already? You two seem calm. The freshmen have to do 100 swings. Hurry and join us," Horio informed.

"Yeah…" Ryoma said

"What happened? Did you two forget your racket?"

"No," Ciel answered this time.

"You guys are pretty confident to come without your rackets."

"You're saying you two don't need basic training?"

'Technically, I'm a demon, so I don't. I can outrun you any day,' Ciel thought.

"But they're the 'heralded newcomers.'" They all laughed.

Arai proposed a challenge to Ryoma. "If you're so confident, face me now. But you don't have a racket…"

"Here, Arai."

"Here, take this extra one," he said as he threw it at Ryoma.

Arai continued taunting Ryoma until he said, "…maybe then your precious rackets will turn up!"

At this, Ciel was seriously pissed. His eye changed to a demonic red but no one noticed, due to his bangs that were covering his eye at the moment. His rackets were crafted from one of the rarest woods in hell. It was nearly indestructible. He had Sebastian make a couple when he first started playing tennis.

"Give me the racket."

Ryoma handed over the racket clearly surprised at his friend's reaction. 'A couple rackets can't be that valuable, can they?'

"H-hey, Ciel, where are you going?" Horio asked.

"There are some…" Ryoma began.

"Who play tricks because they're weak…am I right Ryoma?" Ciel finished.

"You took the words right out of my mouth."

"What? Are you two saying I hid it?"

"Who knows?" Ryoma asked.

"Okay, let's play."

"You're confident. I'll completely crush you."

When Arai turned his back to walk towards the baseline, Ciel muttered some unknown words under his breath. His eye glowed a bit before it faded finally from red to its usual deep blue. Arai served a fast ball. Ciel, however, was not going to go easy on him. He had muttered a demonic spell on the racket so whatever hits he makes, will always be returned perfectly. The book (1) that he was always reading had some of the most advanced spells that existed. He was able to master many of them in a bit more than a century. Besides, he is a Phantomhive. They were meant to shock people. The ball was returned perfectly and right at the service line. Everyone gaped.

Arai laughed uneasily and said, "You just got lucky. But you have no chance in hell with that racket!" He served another ball.

The ball was returned once again, neatly. Ciel stepped off the court and Arai exclaimed, "Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Ciel ignored the outburst and approached Ryoma.

"Will you do the honors?" Ciel asked and handed Ryoma the racket. He smirked and replaced Ciel's spot on the court.

"Just because he got in two lucky shots doesn't mean you will too!" Arai yelled as he served another fast ball. The ball was returned flawlessly by Ryoma too. They continued to hit balls and each was returned perfectly and Ryoma scored point by point. Finally, Ryoma ended it with a smash at a ball he had previously returned. Arai dropped to his knees and just gaped unbelieving that he had lost that many points to a kid with a broken racket.

"Hey Ryoma, a string is broken."

"Ah, no worries."

**And that is the third chapter. I happened to have a lot of time today so I decided to just type the rest up. I hope everyone was in character for the most part. Next chapter will be a mix of episodes 4 and 5.**

**(1) The book – **the reason why Ryoma never noticed that the book was not only in a different language or a book about demonic spells is because the book has no cover illustration and he never bothered to look into it.

**IMPORTANT: (PLEASE READ)**

**I have a poll up on if Ryoma will find out about Ciel and Sebastian being demons so please vote! I will take it down on May 11, 2011 and announce the result in the next chapter. So on May 11, there will also be a poll posted on whether the shinigami, such as Grell and William, will make an appearance or appearances in this fic. Please respond so I can finalize the characters and some of the plot. Thank you!**

**Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Black Tennis**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I am so sorry! I lost the inspiration and I finally went to my friend for help writing this. In fact, I credit her to the whole chapter, since I only edited it. I am co-writing this story with **Dark Void Princess 21** now and she is also the one who pretty much wrote the chapter. Poll result: 6 people wanted Ciel and Sebastian to be revealed and 3 didn't. **

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_Flashbacks_

**Disclaimer:**We do not own Prince of Tennis and/or Kuroshitsuji

**Chapter 4 (Episodes 4 and 5)**

"We're in the ranking matches?" Ciel and Ryoma just look at each other apathetically.

* * *

"Ah! Ryoma-kun! Ciel-kun!"

Ciel and Ryoma were walking past the tennis courts on the day of the ranking matches. They were once again interrupted on a peaceful walk by the freshman trio.

"Ryoma-kun, we're cheering for you!"

"We're counting on you to beat the regular members!"

They walked past, paying the three no heed. Suddenly, they heard sound that sounded suspiciously like a snake's hiss. At that, they turned to look. Sitting on the grass was a guy with black hair held down by an orange bandanna sitting cross-legged behind some trees.

"Hey freshman," he said in a husky tone. Standing to attention, the freshman responded like military troops. "Stop slacking off! Now go!" he yelled, turning to look at them. Ciel flashed him his glowing violet eyes before turning away.

"Yes, sir! Excuse us!"

'Really, what's with people here? People have no respect for others,' thought Ciel.

"Hey."

Ciel turned back around but this time, his eyes were once again blue. "Yeah?"

"Aren't you two freshmen?"

"Yeah. We're leaving now," Ryoma responded just as monotonously and the two walked off.

"Oh, scary…" Ryoma teased.

As they walked off, the guy with the bandanna blinked. Earlier, he could've sworn that the kid with the ashen hair had glowing violet eyes for a moment. He shook his head pushing the thought away.

* * *

"Where are we going now?" Ciel asked, after a while of walking.

"Nowhere."

"…"

They continued walking for some time until they saw a girl. The same girl that Ryoma forgot the name of. Sakuno. Both saw that her form was all wrong when she was attempting to swing her racket. Walking past, Ryoma stuck out his racket and poked her behind her knees. She yelled, surprised that she was snuck up on. Paying no attention, the pair walked on.

"Ryoma-kun!"

"You bend your knees too much…" Ciel started.

"And don't flip your wrist like that…" Ryoma continued.

"You opened your shoulders too wide… " Ciel lectured.

"And your hair's too long…you should cut it," Ryoma finished.

* * *

Ciel and Ryoma entered the court and everyone in it quieted down and started whispering.  
"Echizen!" Horio yelled.

Each of the freshmen ran over to offer their words of encouragement.

"Look, even the sempais are interested in you," Horio pointed out.

Another creepy snake whisper sounded from behind Ryoma. "You're in my way. Move."

"Excuse-" Horio started.

"If he's in your way, find another way to deal with it." Ciel cut him off. He was finally fed up with the unequal treatment between senpai and kouhai. "Taken that it is from my experience dealing with uncooperative company subordinates."

Everyone looked to Ciel with confusion. He was startled himself that he had actually burst out something about his past unintentionally. Although he did not show it.

'Che, what does a little brat know? It's not like he has ever been a company CEO before. He's just a kid. A kid who has no respect.' Little did he know was that he did own his own company. Kaido's gaze shifted to Ciel. Everyone could see the electricity spark between their eyes.

Everyone could feel the tension building in Block D.

* * *

"Game Echizen. 6 games to Love," announced the ref. The students were cheering loudly as Ryoma won yet another set without losing any points.

"Ah Ryoma-kun won," said Shiba who just arrived to the courts.

Inoue followed right behind. "It's amazing to win without losing any games."

Shiba commented to her senpai, "Look at him senpai. He doesn't even look out of breath like all the others. He seems...relaxed."

* * *

Ryoma and Ciel walked over to Oishi who was currently in charge of writing down the results. They looked at each other and nodded.

"Block D, Echizen Ryoma. 6-0." The fuku-buchou wrote down the results on the bored.

"Block B, Phantomhive Ciel 6-0." Ryoma glanced at the B board. Ciel had already played three games. All had the same results as himself, 6-0. Ciel caught Ryoma's stare. "Tch. Just because you're the one with all the fans doesn't mean I'm worse than you." Ciel smirked. "In fact tennis is a game. I never lose my games." His entire life was filled with games. He was still as cocky as when he took over the family company.

* * *

It was lunch as the trio was crowded with Ryoma and Ciel. Ciel sat off to the side not really wanting to interact with any of them.

Horio was laughing hard as they took out their lunches. "You have two straight wins so far in this ranking tournament." He was stuffing his face with food as he talked.

'How impolite. He clearly has no manners. Kids these days," thought Ciel, thoroughly disgusted at the scene. "You said it was going to be hard to win."

"Yeah against a regular. Ah! Katsuo where did you go?"

Katsuo entered the changing room with a black eye. "I was trying to tape but got hit by a ball. Anyway look at this." He raised the video camera.

They turned it on to watch the recording. It was a recording of Kaido's match. Ryoma left uninterested.

Ciel watched the match amused. The trio was watching the match worriedly. He slightly chuckled. "That's the closest I've come to laughing in a long time." The trio glance at the other freshman in the ranking tournament. "If you think that is strong you've still got a long way to go." Ciel threw out the garbage from his lunch. "In order to win you need to overwhelm your opponent. Only the strong-willed can win." Ciel left the change room with a satisfied look on his face.

* * *

The regulars who weren't playing were watching the match from off to the side. They were curious as to how the match will go. Ciel walked in front of them, closer to the gate. 'I wonder how long this will take?'

Most of the others who weren't playing or were guests were watching the game as well. The game hadn't even started yet and things were already intense. Each player was preparing themselves on each side of the court.

Ryoma had his red racket in his right hand while the ball was in his right hand. He served it and they hit the ball back and forth intensely. Kaido lightly hit the ball and hit the net just barely landed on his side of the court.

'If people think that is something, then they are going to be in for a surprise. Neither has even shown any special moves yet.' Ciel watched.

Kaido got into his stance and used his long arms as an advantage. The reason he was nicknamed the Viper.

'So he thinks he's a snake. Snakes eat their prey whole in one move; however, I think the snake is finding himself to be a prey soon rather than a predator. Ryoma hasn't even gotten serious yet.' Ciel stared at the hand he held the racket in.

Ryoma suddenly changed the hand the hand the racket was in as if he was reading Ciel's mind. Ciel smirked. Everyone gasped. Even Sakuno who knew he was left handed. Things could finally start to get interesting.

"Echizen fell completely into Viper's trap," stated Momo. The trio were surprised. Fortunately Ciel was near and heard.

"Hmm... I wonder if that's true..." They glanced at Ciel who apathetically watched the game.

"It's not just a technique. It's a..."

Ciel finished, "Trap?" He never moved his gaze from the game. Momo looked at him surprised. Ciel watched Kaido as he was returning the balls; he was bending his knees too much. That was costing him energy. 'The predator has turned into the prey.'

He looked at the ring with the Phantomhive's seal on it. Ciel tapped it twice and it opened up to reveal a mini clock. Ciel had ordered Sebastian to install a clock into the ring so he didn't have to always wear a watch. He then tapped the clock's surface once and it closed up to hide the clock.

Ciel wanted to watch more but couldn't. He had to leave to face his own regular member. "Oi Fuji! It's time."

He smiled as usual with his eyes closed. "Saa... I guess I'll have to leave."

The two walked off in an intimidating silence.

Kaido was hitting the ball in a way that caused Ryoma to use a lot of stamina by running back and forth. What he didn't realize was that he was falling onto a trap himself. The balls Ryoma hit were low causing him to bend his knees more.

"Game won by Kaido!"

"Game won by Echizen!"

Ryoma then used Kaido's own move against him. The snake. "It's the buggy whip shot right? I read about it." the spectators were amazed that he was able to do the technique AND he only read about it never actually performed it.

From there Echizen only completely overpowered the Viper until he won the game. The trio ran to him congratulating him.

Kaido hit his knees with his racket. He declared he would not lose to his senpai and would keep his spot as a regular.

Everyone was excited, except Ryoma, when a sudden yells were heard. "No way!"

"That's impossible!"

"Fuji-senpai lost!" Hearing this everyone's head's shot up including Ryoma's. From all the talk he has heard from everyone at school, Fuji was supposed to be a tensai. 'Ciel can't be this good...Can he?' Anyone who still remained on the Block D courts ran to the Block B courts without any hesitance.

* * *

When they arrived, they saw Fuji, with his deep cerulean eyes snapped open in shock. The usual light smile was wiped off his face leaving a gaping mouth in return. He was holding a racket with snapped strings. The regulars, the coach, as well as everyone else stared wide eyed and gaping at the score board. It said 6-2. Their tensai had lost.

Ciel yawned mockingly. He looked completely lazed, breathing completely evenly, not even close to a hint of having played a match. He looked like he had just had a completely replenishing sleep. "Close your mouth, you'll attract flies," he admonished as he held his racket over his shoulder and walked off the court to go find Sebastian.

The regulars and Ryoma slowly and cautiously approached Fuji after Ciel left. 'I might be able to gather some information...' Ryoma thought. Eiji, being the first one to get to Fuji said, "Fujiko! Tell us it's not true, nya!"

Kawamura continued, "You couldn't have truly lost and only won two matches."

Fuji trembled in fear. "No... He won. Phantomhive Ciel won... but it shouldn't have been 6-2-" Fuji began.

"-But it should have been 6-2 in your favour right?" Momo cut off and asked in panic.

"No, it should have been 6-0 in his favor. He was toying with me. The first two games...he played with no effort and even closed his eyes." Everyone froze. They couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"He's a demon."

**Hahaha! We leave you in a cliffhanger. Once again, this chapter was written by **Dark Void Princess 21** I only edited some parts and added more phrases to the chapter to lengthen it. I hope the chapter is satisfactory to the long wait. And no, Ciel's secret was NOT, I repeat, NOT revealed.**

**Next chapter: It will explain how Ciel won so easily against Fuji and also include Kawamura's game with Ciel.**

**Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Black Tennis**

**_~MEMORIAL DAY SPECIAL~_**

**Kat's A/N: Are you guys happy? We managed to get this out in 2 days! This is originally episode 6, the episode where Inoue and Nanjiro have a match. This story focuses mainly on Ciel and Ryoma so we're not going to include that match. So, as most of you already know, it will be used as a chapter to fill in on Ciel's matches. Explanations are in store! We also have a pretty basic idea where we can add in the shinigami to make some trouble. It's probably only going to be just with Grell and William since Ciel has never met Ronald before. At least not to my (Kat) knowledge. Thank you to all those who have reviewed.**

**DVP21 A/N: Hello! This chapter was pretty much all Kat's work. I just helped type the beginning and editing it. Hope you enjoy.**

**IMPORTANT (from Kat):**

**I set up another poll. This one is about whether I should have some of the original Prince of Tennis characters should also be demons. That way, maybe I can have Ciel draw out some more of his powers when facing them; which also would help Ciel develop. Please take time and go to my profile to vote. Remember! It's up to the readers**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**_Sort of like flash back, but spoken aloud_**

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Prince of Tennis and/or Kuroshitsuji

**Chapter 5 (episode 6)**

"What happened Fuji?" Ryuuzaki-sensei demanded.

"And your racket! Did Phantomhive do it?" Oishi inquired.

Fuji took a deep breath, glanced at some of the people who were there and said, "I'll tell you, but you probably won't believe me."

**_"Saa…Let's have a good match. You're Phantomhive Ciel, correct?"_**

**_"Hai," Ciel merely got into position. The referee got into his chair._**

**_"The match between Phantomhive and Fuji will now begin."_**

**_Ciel simply closed his eye and sent a regular serve over the net, with hardly any power in it, teasing the brunet. Fuji let it pass him. He said, "Play me seriously."_**

**_Ciel smiled tauntingly but refrained from opening his eyes. "And if I say no and continue like this, are you willing to lose?" Ciel asked. He served again with the same speed. Fuji hit the ball back and both opponents began rallying. Soon enough, Fuji had managed to take 2 games. Although, by then, Fuji had also had enough with the joking. He didn't want to win because someone didn't cooperate and play seriously. _**

**_"Play seriously," Fuji repeated. He was not amused by his opponent's act._**

**_"Hmph," Ciel opened his eye and smirked deviously. "As you wish." Ciel prepared to send another serve towards Fuji; this time he hit way harder than before, the ball sped past Fuji before he had time to react._**

**_"Finally, the game is getting interesting," Fuji announced, "but you won't be able to defeat me." He sounded so sure of himself. Famous last words._**

**_"Hmm…? Is that so…" This time, Ciel wasted no time in taking a game, to the surprise of the spectators. Whispers broke out alongside the outside of the court. Ciel hit another ball over the net and Fuji got into a stance. He hit the ball but before Ciel could hit it back, it touched the ground and rolled across._**

**_"So, is this one of your legendary triple counters? Tsubame Gaeshi if I'm not mistaken. But that trick won't work again," Ciel taunted again._**

**_They started another set, and Ciel quickly won games until the score was 5-2 in Ciel's favor. "This last game," Ciel started, "will hopefully teach you to develop your skills instead of just having them stay the way they are. You'll never win against me if you don't develop."_**

**_Fuji narrowed his eyes as Ciel through the ball up and prepared to serve. It sped towards him at an impossibly fast speed. To the onlookers, it just looks like an abnormally fast ball. But the same could not be said to Fuji. He was an emotional wreck at the moment. His mind felt as if it was being sent to hell with nothing but despair. It was over quickly, considering the speed, but the effect lingered._**

"He looked up and met my eyes after he served, I could've sworn his eye was red," Fuji said. Fuji found himself shivering in fear. "But once I came out of the shock from that serve, I blinked and saw that his eye was the normal blue color."

**_"Serve to Hell (1)," Ciel uttered quietly, but loud enough for the sound to be sent to the other side of the court. "You now know the effect of one of my special moves that I came up with. I've only tried it before on one person (2); you're the second, congrats."_**

**_The next two points were once again won by Ciel, using the Serve to Hell._**

**_"Any last words?" Ciel asked, giving off a slight killing intent. He always took games far too seriously. He didn't wait for an answer and served the ball. After a while, Fuji accidently lobbed it. Ciel looked at it and said, "Perfect."_**

**_He jumped high in the air before flipping in midair and hitting a smash. Fuji attempted to use Higuma Otoshi to counter it. But, unfortunately for him, the smash was too strong; it broke the stings and the ball dug straight into the ground. It made a decent sized hole in the ground._**

**_Ciel heard someone whisper, "He's like a demon. No kid that size can be that strong!"_**

**_"That move, it's a Demon Smash (3)!" Someone else said._**

**_"Hmm...Then I guess that's what I'll call it. Demon Smash," Ciel said, smirking at both the incredulous looks that were shot his way and the irony of the name. They thought there was no way he could've heard that. "Referee?"_**

**_"Huh? Oh…G-game to Phantomhive! 6 games to 2!" The referee was able to stutter out._**

**_That was when all hell broke loose._**

**_Disbelief was written on everyone's face. Everyone yelled out random remarks about no one beating their tensai._**

"And that was how it went and then you guys came," Fuji finished.

* * *

"He's a force to be reckoned with," Oishi said.

"I can't believe he defeated Fujiko, nya!" Eiji said.

The regulars were sitting around a tree eating lunch. Although Fuji had lost to Ciel, he had still managed to claim his spot with the regulars. He sat off to the side and thought about what Ciel had said to him. 'Evolving my counters?'

"He would be a valuable addition to the regulars though," Momo added his own two cents.

* * *

Ciel and Ryoma sat inside of Sebastian's classroom. After the annoying experience with the trio last time they had lunch in the cafeteria, Ciel had told Sebastian to let them eat in the classroom. He had prepared a brilliant meal once again. He and Ciel were just eating for looks however.

"How did the match go Ciel? I heard you were facing a tensai," Sebastian questioned with a smile even though he already knew the results to the match.

"I won," answered Ciel monotony as if his victory was nothing. Well, for him it _was _nothing.

An awkward silence ensued.

"You ready for dessert yet Ryoma?" Ciel asked nonchalantly while taking out yet another book.

"Hmm? Oh, sure."

Sebastian brought out a slice of cake for all of them. Each inside of a little box and was simply, yet nicely, decorated. They were gone in seconds.

"Do you have another match this afternoon?" Sebastian asked.

"Against Kawamura."

Another silence followed.

'What's with this family? There's hardly any father-son relationship at all; if any.' Not that Ryoma should be thinking that. His relationship with his father wasn't much better.

* * *

"Do you have any more matches today Ryoma?" Ciel asked.

"No, but I'm facing a regular named Inui tomorrow."

Ciel and Ryoma were headed toward Ciel last match; the one that he will be using to secure a spot within the regulars. It is against Kawamura, a regular.

"Are you going to watch my match?" Ciel asked.

"No, I'm going to go find somewhere to practice. Probably a somewhere with a ball machine."

"I'll call you when I'm done then, bye."

They parted ways, Ryoma to find a place to practice and Ciel to his next match.

* * *

"The match between Kawamura and Phantomhive will now begin!" the referee announced.

"BURNING!" exclaimed Kawamura as he served the ball. All of the regulars were watching. They wanted to see what other intriguing moves Ciel might reveal to them in this match.

"Someone that small can't possibly return Taka-san's burning serve," Momo commented.

Hearing the remark, Ciel smirked and got ready to return the burning serve. He returned it without any problems. "Too light," he said. 'But I do give you credit for making me use some of my demon strength,' he added in his head.

"What? With that force for a serve, even if he didn't get knocked down, his racket should've broken!" Momo exclaimed in shock. He was gaping at the scene. He just couldn't believe the kid. Was there anything this Ciel couldn't do?

"Wood from the deepest parts of hell…works like a charm," Ciel quietly muttered. Nobody heard him.

From then on, Ciel was able to quickly win point after point. He wasn't wasting anytime at all compared to his match with Fuji. Everyone was thoroughly into the game. Pretty soon, they were down to the last set. Kawamura was panting heavily with sweat dripping down his face like a river. Ciel, on the other hand, looked completely fine. He didn't even use any special moves yet.

"No way, nya! Taka-san only won 1 game?" Eiji asked rhetorically.

"No, he was toying with the opponent again," Fuji answered anyway.

"Huh? How can you tell?"

"I was the opponent when he did it to me. I know what it looks like. He was holding back."

They went back to watching the game. And soon enough, Kawamura was ready to collapse. In order to save the ball and keep Ciel from gaining the last point, he dived and lobbed the ball.

"It's over." Fuji commented. He was well aware of what was to come. He opened his eyes. A rare sight. He wanted a good view as to what was to happen.

Ciel saw his chance and jumped high into the air. Everyone felt a dark aura flowing through the air. He flipped in midair before having his racket connect with the ball and sent it speeding like a comet towards the ground. It dug straight into the ground left a decent sized crater.

Everyone who didn't see the Demon Smash yet gaped at its power; power that seriously could not be from a normal kid that is Ciel's size.

"That is…the Demon Smash," Fuji informed everyone.

"What?" Everyone yelled.

"G-game to Phantomhive. 6 games to 1." The referee managed to stutter out again.

Chaos ensued once again.

The big revelation was given. Kawamura had lost his spot as a regular to Ciel…

**Heh…we're evil. ****Having Fuji be beaten up and Kawamura losing his spot. I've explained some of the moves Ciel used more thoroughly below. And some extra notes**

**(1) Serve to Hell** It causes psychological to the opponent. As the ball approaches, the opponent(s) mind believes that she/he is being sent to hell with nothing but despair (created by **Dark Void Princess 21**)

**(2) I only tried it before on one person...** This person, many of you could've already guessed, is in fact Sebastian. Surprise surprise.

**(3) ****Demon Smash** Ciel jumps into the air while letting loose some killing intent just to make the opponent freeze in fear. He then flips to add extra momentum to when he connects the ball with the racket. The ball is shot through the air and leaves a somewhat big (considering Ciel's size) crater in the ground (created by **KatKat10135**)

**Next chapter: The deciding match between Inui and Ryoma! That will span through 3 episodes. ****I (as in Kat) might add a little extra something to have Ciel be more included into the chapter.**

**Review **


	6. Chapter 6

**Black Tennis**

**Kat's Corner: That's what I'm calling my A/N from now on. Heh, finally started. Hopefully you aren't to mad at me…Come to think of it, I never explained how Ciel's racket looked like huh? Well, it'll be explained soon enough! He has three rackets, like Ryoma. His is specially designed and made by Sebastian! And up next is a long…very long chapter for all of you to read!**

**DVP21's A/N: Well you can still call me DVP21 or Dark Void Princess 21 but my pen name has temporarily been change to KuroTenshi04 (Blame my sister for being stalkerish). ^-^**

**Notices:**

**Kat: I have changed what this chapter is about since I really think you know what happens in Inui and Ryoma's match...and it would be pretty boring to rewrite it. I hope you don't mind! So there is no point in writing it out for you to read since Ciel won't be taking part in it anyway…so, I thought it'll be pretty boring to read. I decided to improvise and have the chapter be about what it is like every day in school for Ciel and Ryoma, since they share the same classes and also a little insight into Ciel's new personal life. Definitely won't be earl-ish anymore. Though…maybe a little. I will include a bit of episode 9 since I think you guys will want to see Inui juice in play!**

**Kat: I made a Fictionpress account with my friend. We have posted two stories onto that account so please make sure to check them out! There is one story on there that is very similar to Prince of Tennis so some of you may enjoy it. Though it has a supernatural twist to it. I suggest reading it because the main character in the story will be added to the sequel for Black Tennis. The story is called The Silver Martial Artist. So she will be sort of an OC. The sequel will follow the storyline of New Prince of Tennis.**

**Kat: To take a look at how Ciel's rackets look like, visit the website Jelli and I made. It is j e l l i 0 k a t . w e b s . c o m. Just take out the spaces. Or you can go to my profile and find the link. The pictures are all under the "gallery" section. There are two rackets with different designs and the first one is the one that will be described in this chapter. The one that is designed by Jelli. The second one will appear later in the story. Thank you!**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji and/or Prince of Tennis**

**Chapter 6 (episodes 7, 8, 9)**

"Got your regular spot?" Ryoma asked Ciel as they were in the locker room getting ready for school.

"Hn," came the expected reply.

Ciel had finished all of his matches this morning and secured his spot as a regular as Ryoma faced off with Inui, beating him in the process.

As Ciel slipped on the green jacket part of his uniform and buttoned it up. He had long since figured out how to dress himself without Sebastian's help. After all in this day and age he needed to know.

Both Ciel and Ryoma slipped their respective tennis bags and headed for the school.

The two freshmen entered their classroom after a couple minutes of walking. They had just arrived a minute before the bell.

They had Math for the first period. Everyone else was already in class, waiting for the teacher to arrive. The bell rang not too long after; and just as their teacher, Sakami-sensei, arrived into the classroom.

Sakami-sensei was a middle aged woman with her light brown hair tucked into a neat bun on the back of head. She had a pair of glasses sitting on the top of her nose. The word 'casual' was clearly not part of her vocabulary. A long burgundy skirt, cream dress shirt, maroon sweater vest and black high heels put together her outfit.

"Please be seated," she ordered as she smacked a ruler on the top of the teacher's desk. They had a rather…stereotypical strict teacher. Once she approved of what the class looked like at the moment, she introduced the lesson for today to the students. "Today, I will be teaching you about…" and she droned off.

Ciel who was sitting next to the window in the second row stared off into space.

He already knew all this information due to having to learn it all in order to take over the Funtom Company when it was still alive. He eventually let down his guard and did not notice Sakami-sensei walk up next to his desk and smack the ruler hard down on it.

"Phantomhive!"

Startled, but not showing it as usual, he turned around to face her with a bored expression plastered onto his face, "Yes, Sakami-sensei."

"If you are as smart as you think you are to ignore me when I am teaching, Phantomhive, go up and solve that problem on the board this instant!" she yelled at him.

Sighing, Ciel got up and walked to the front of the room. By the time the teacher turned around, expecting to see Ciel without a clue what to do, he was already on his way back to his seat. His face was blank.

However, the same could not be said for the board. Every inch of the board was covered with chalk, so in description, it was anything but blank.

Ciel walked calmly back to his desk, ignoring the gaping stares that were shot at the board. When he sat back down at his desk; that seemed to be the wakeup call for everyone (except Ryoma, he was fast asleep) in the classroom.

The teacher cleared her throat, "Yes, well, thank you Phantomhive." She started on her lesson again once she walked up to the front of the classroom. This time, she didn't bother trying to get anyone who wasn't paying attention to wake up. Her pride was already ruined.

* * *

The rest of the class had passed without much incident. And before long, they had gone through periods 2-4 without much incident. It was now time for lunch.

Ciel and Ryoma, not wanting to put up with the freshman trio, walked to the classroom that Sebastian was waiting at. Ciel and Sebastian had arranged to claim a classroom to use every lunch, so they would not need to eat with the rest of the school in the lunch room and put up with all the noise in the cafeteria.

The two boys soon arrived at the classroom. They opened the door to find it empty except for Sebastian who was taking out 3 bentos. It had become a routine for Ciel and Ryoma both to meet up in one of the rooms Sebastian claims, so he had taken it upon himself to provide all of them lunch.

"Today we have donburi consisting of beef and onion over rice," Sebastian announced and shot Ciel a smile.

Ciel's eye twitched at the memory (1). "And for the drink we have green tea," Sebastian finished as he poured the tea out of the teapot and into individual cups.

As always, the three males ate together in silence. Neither of them were very talkative people.

The meal was quickly finished and put away by Sebastian. He went back to the desk and brought out the dessert. "For dessert, I have prepared mochi ice cream in four flavors, green tea, strawberry, vanilla, and chocolate," he announced as he brought over the dessert, it had miraculously not melted yet. That was also quickly downed and finished by the three in the room.

* * *

Fifth and sixth period had come and go and before they knew it, it was the final 50 minutes of school and everyone was excited to leave. Unfortunately, however, their final teacher of the day had the eyes of a hawk and would catch anyone slacking off in the blink of an eye. It was none other than Sebastian.

Five minutes later after the bell rang, Sebastian walked into a classroom full of eager, ready-to-learn students…at least that's what it looked like. He was greeted by the sight of everyone already seated, homework out, and pencils at the ready.

Smiling at the good behavior, he headed to the teacher's desk to set down some of his supplies. Unlike for the students' other classes, they knew better than to anger this class' teacher.

However, unlike everyone else in the class, Ciel was the only one who didn't have anything out and wasn't ready to do anything at all. When Sebastian got mad, he was downright creepy.

It seemed to the students that the only person Sebastian ignored and didn't care about was Ciel out of everyone in the class. That however, wasn't true at all; Sebastian just knew that after over 100 years of being Ciel's teacher, he already knew every bit of information Sebastian had to offer about the world as he knew it. Sebastian was in his "teaching outfit," complete with a pair of glasses.

"Late as always, Sebastian," Ciel complained nonchalantly while resting his head on a fist and looking out the window. "What were you doing this time?"

To the students, Ciel was their idol in terms of being able to speak up against Sebastian. He was also the only one who referred to Sebastian without the honorific and using the first name. It made people wonder what kind of relationship they had…even though they were "father and son." They had never heard of a son referring to the father with the first name.

"Just gathering materials to tor- teach this class," Sebastian said, catching himself just on time. He smiled, causing a chill to run through everyone's spine. Creepy man. "Today, we will be learning about the Black Death that happened in Europe in the 1300s…" Sebastian introduced the lesson to the class. Ciel yawned in boredom, having had this information taught to him 50 years ago. The rest of the class went by with Sebastian pounding the information into everyone's head. Not literally.

45 minutes passed until in the last 5 minutes, Sebastian said, "Now, most people do not know of this myth about how the disease was started, but it was passed along the Phantomhive family line for generations." (2)

At this, Ciel perked up mentally and started to listen, he knew that this was where Sebastian would explain why he started the disease. He had a pretty good idea where this explanation would go.

"It is said that the disease was started by a demon. The said demon was a typical demon that was hungry for souls and to be able to gather these souls to be able to satiate his hunger, he spread this disease to enable a quicker way to gather them." Sebastian finished telling of this myth, knowing that nobody in this class except for Ciel knew that he had just told a part of his past. And that this was the reason he had stopped eating souls like a wild animal, and had learned that they would taste better if earned by contract.

'Hmm…so this is the reason…" Ciel thought. And right at that moment, the bell rang, "Class dismissed," Sebastian announced. Everyone packed up at light speed once those words were spoken, racing to get out of the classroom and away from the teacher.

Ciel walked over to Ryoma's desk before asking, "You have afternoon matches right?" After receiving a nod from the latter, he continued, "I'll meet you at your house then, if they ask for my size for the regular's jacket, get me a small." And after yet another nod, he left the classroom, not bothering to wait for Sebastian.

* * *

On his way to the school gates, he passed by the tennis courts. Out of nowhere, a voice suddenly yelled out, "Phantomhive!" Ciel turned around and was faced with the sight of Oishi running to catch up with him. "You're going home now, right?" he asked when he finally caught up. Receiving a nod from Ciel, he grabbed a sheet of paper and a pencil from the pocket of his shorts and handed it to Ciel, "Can you write your name and size on it, it's for your regular's jacket." Ciel took a look at the paper before scribbling his name and size on it and handing it back to Oishi, "Thank you, you can pick it up at the shop tomorrow after 4."

* * *

Ciel, once he reached the school gates, suddenly realized that he didn't feel like walking home today. So, he found a little abandoned alley way so he turned and headed in. Once he made sure no one was looking, he teleported away and into his room in his house. He landed a second later in the center of the room. Deciding that he had nothing better to do, he took at all of his homework and laid it all out on his desk and with a snap of his fingers, all of the answers were filled in. It was a nice trick he came across in one of the simpler books on demon magic. Ciel gathered up the papers and repacked them into his folders and then his bag.

He exited his room to head to his study/library downstairs to choose another book on spells. On his way down the stairs, he heard slight sounds of footsteps, so he assumed that Sebastian was home. His prediction was accurate, seeing that said demon was putting away his "teaching stuff" in the study.

"Sebastian, we're going to the Echizen's place after I choose a book, so go change," Ciel said as he walked by and towards one of the bookshelves.

Smiling, he said, "Yes, Young Master, just a minute."

* * *

They had headed over the Echizen's house right after Sebastian had changed into more casual clothes. It was around four by then so Sebastian immediately headed for the kitchen to cook. Well, after he captured and petted Karupin for about an hour. Ryoma had made it back home at 4:30 so Ciel and he had just headed upstairs to Ryoma's room.

"Did you get a spot?" Ciel asked.

"Yes."

"Kind of expected that."

After that short and awkward conversation, Ryoma started his homework reluctantly, and Ciel simply laid down on Ryoma's bed and read the new book he had chosen; soaking in the information like a sponge with water.

After glancing back a few times, Ryoma noticed that Ciel had always took a surprisingly long time reading just one page of the book before turning the page to go on the other; like he was studying it or something. 'What can he possibly get from a book that small?'

The book's title was also written in an unfamiliar language that looked like gibberish. Ryoma stored these pieces of information into a part of his head labeled, "Ciel's suspicious actions." Ryoma finished his homework an hour later before heading outside to find his dad, wanting to play a match.

* * *

After a match that lasted an hour long with Ryoma losing, not surprisingly. Dinner was ready and everyone outside, who included Ryoma, Nanjiro, and Ciel, headed in.

Ciel walked into the dining room with everyone else, book in hand. He was completely absorbed in it that he did not even notice a high stool that was in the way. He did the natural thing as a demon and relied on instincts to jump across it, clearing it efficiently and gracefully without flaw. He strolled to a chair and sat down, still reading and acting as if nothing had happened.

Ryoma added this as a mental note.

Once the food came out, everyone dug in without hesitation. Ciel, however, ate like how a person of high standard would, slowly and savoring each bite. Old habits die hard.

After the main course had come and go, Sebastian went back to the kitchen to bring out the dessert. Once he came out, he was balancing 6 small bowls on top of a round tray.

"For dessert, we have crème brûlée flavored with a dash of vanilla," Sebastian announced while setting a bowl of the custard in front of everybody. Knowing that Sebastian was a very talented cook, everyone dug in without hesitance. It was routine by now for Ciel and Sebastian to go to Ryoma's house everyday to have dinner and for Sebastian to create a dessert in secret.

* * *

Dinner lasted for about an hour so it was now around 7:30. They headed back up the stairs to Ryoma's room since they had nothing else to do. Halfway up the stairs, Ryoma asked, "Is that the book you're going to do your essay on?"

Ciel, not expecting this question, slightly stumbled on his way up. "No, why?" he asked, a tiny bit suspicious.

"No reason."

Once they made it up to Ryoma's room, they went back to their earlier seating arrangement.

Although, this time, Ryoma had a laptop with him. He planned on starting that book report he was assigned in his English class. Walking over to his bed he plopped down next to Ciel, balancing his laptop on top of his lap.

After typing up a few sentences on the computer, he decided to glance over at what Ciel was reading to be able to occupy him for so long. The book was around the size of a small memo pad and was not thick at all. As was the size of all the books Ciel read. Once he glanced onto the page, at first he thought the page looked as if it was blank. He frowned at this but as he continued looking on the page, he could vaguely make out a language written in squiggles, lines and complicated symbols.

It was a wonder how Ciel managed to not have a headache after staring at a page for so long. He wondered what language it was in. Ryoma had never seen anything like it before.

* * *

A couple hours later at around 9, Ryoma had gotten about half of his report done. It was due 2 weeks later so he had nothing to worry about, he just felt like finishing it to make more room to practice tennis.

"Ciel! We're going home now!" came a call from downstairs. Sebastian's voice.

"Well, I'm leaving now. What time are you leaving for school tomorrow?" Ciel asked.

"8:45, I have no morning matches, I'm all done."

"I'll come by tomorrow at 8:30 then."

Bookmarking his page, Ciel left Ryoma's room and headed for his house.

Sebastian was already in the kitchen by the time Ciel walked into the house. Ciel had chosen to slowly walk across the street and savor the clear night sky that day instead of just hurrying home without giving a care.

Ciel headed to the living room and sat down on one of the armchairs they had purchased when they moved here. He was still considerably rich. He had brought along a sufficient amount of money when he left the Funtom Company behind and moved on. And considering all the random jobs Sebastian had been employed in, which usually brought in a lot of money, they had enough to last them for a few decades.

They didn't exactly need to buy a whole lot of food; just enough to keep them from being suspicious. As Ciel opened up his book again, Sebastian also entered the room, with a tray balancing a tea set. He set it down on a nearby table, waiting for the tea to finish brewing.

"Young Master, your tea," Sebastian said as he handed a cup to Ciel. They had clung to the old tradition of Sebastian serving tea to Ciel every night for over a hundred years.

* * *

The next day after school tennis practice had officially began. The Regulars were all decided. All members of the tennis club gathered in lines in front of their coach. They were in line by whether you were a regular then by grade. They all stood straight as they listen to Coach Ryuzaki announce, "Now that the regulars have been decided our season starts. First years will be picking up balls. Regulars on courts A and B. The rest of you go practice on courts C and D." Everyone did as they were told.

They all took a glance at Inui who was still there with the regulars.

The coach stood next to the data master. "From now on Inui will be your personal trainer." A glint shaded over his glasses. This could not be good. The first thing he did was he brought out a lot of weights. He told them that they will each begin with 5kg on each ankle. They all listened not thinking much of it. The tennis players lifted their feet a bit to get a feel of the weight. They were getting over-confident because they didn't feel that heavy... yet.

Ciel placed the weights around his ankles like everyone else. He honestly couldn't even tell that he had placed something on himself. For his enormous strength the overall 10kg was nothing. He was a demon after all. "Che. Is this all?"

Inui seemed amused by the former Earl's comment. "For now, yes." He then introduced the next activity. They were too busy listening to his explanation that they never saw some people gather in to watch from outside the fence. He explained that he or Ryuzaki would hit a tennis ball to them in which they would have to return and hit a cone. Not only that, but each ball and cone were color coded. They were red, blue, and yellow. The object was to hit the cone with the same color as the ball.

Ciel was mentally yawning. He didn't find anything fun in running drills. It wasn't like he could be defeated by a normal mortal anyway if he was actually trying. He was already trained intensively by Sebastian when he had showed interest in tennis.

Ryoma and Eiji were the first two to go. Eiji was with Inui while Ryoma was with Ryuzaki. Both had impeccable eye sight as well as great aim. They were doing well until a few minutes in when they felt the mass of the weights start to kick in. The sudden extra weight they felt was clouding their mind and judgement. They both made a mistake.

The consequence? Inui's special vegetable juice.

They looked at the drink awkwardly. How bad could a drink be? They soon found out that it could be worse than their worst nightmare. After taking just one gulp, their faces turned green and they ran out of the court in haste. Immediately wanting to throw up.

Inui turned to face the others. "Who's next?"

* * *

Ciel finally took his turn. He went towards his bag to go get his racket. Unzipping the case, he took out his specially designed racket made by Sebastian. Although, this one was much different from the one he used when he faced Fuji. This one, was much more durable and was even more unique. The one he used with Fuji was just a hell-wood mad racket painted in blue. This one, however, was still blue, but it had intricate designs painted onto it. In the design of his contract. Along the outside of the racket, it was painted with purple spikes. On the strings of the racket, there was the star that was usually located in the middle of the two circles of the contract. On the handle of his racket, right above his grip tape, was a mini form of his contract. Everyone who was still conscious from after ingesting the juice, gaped at the design of the racket. Ciel sent everyone a hard glare and they turned away with a shiver. He could be quite creepy when he wanted to. He entered the court and Inui hit a ball. With a quick glance Ciel said, "Red." He then hit the red lining ball to the red cone. A few minutes later when he should have started feeling the weight, he felt practically nothing. "I apologize. Was this_ supposed_ to be heavy?" He was clearly mocking the data master. "If you want to slow me down you will have to do much better."

Sweat ran down Inui's face. He tried one last trick before Ciel's time was up. Once Ciel said Blue, Inui smirked and said that it was yellow. Ciel didn't fall for it though because of his demon vision could clearly see the color and also for the fact that he could sense his 'trainer' struggle. "No. It's blue." He hit it to the right cone. People were amazed. The only other person who had lasted was Tezuka. Fuji probably could have done it too, but he wanted to try Inui's concoction.

Fuji approached Ciel. Even if Ciel didn't look tired, the tensai still insisted he did. He just wanted him to drink the juice that was making everyone but him and Tezuka sick. Fuji didn't get sick because he actually enjoyed the drink while Tezuka didn't have to drink it.

Ciel eyed the drink suspiciously. He wondered what was actually put into the drink. On second thought, he wouldn't be able to taste it anyway, and he doubted that Fuji would stop bothering him until he tried it. "Alright. I'll try it." This made the regulars who did drink it and shot sick looks at the Phantomhive…like he had grown a second head and a tail to go with it. They all watched as he placed the glass to his mouth. He swallowed it all.

He thought, 'Just as I thought. Even with this apparently horrible drink, I still can't taste anything. After all my nature can't be so easily changed.' After drinking to the very last drop, he returned his glass to his senpai.

With his usual smile Fuji asked, "How was it?"

"It was very...bland." It was the truth. Just to him though.

Momo and Ryoma stared at Ciel in disbelief. Momo more so. The second year regular pointed his finger at Ciel dramatically as he headed towards the exit. "Y-you-you-How can you walk away as if was nothing? That thing is poison I tell you! Don't you feel any side effects at all!" He began poking Ciel which irritated him.

"No. I'm perfectly fine."

"That's not possible! You and Fuji-senpai are-are-are demons!" Momo was over-reacting.

Fuji wore a sadistic smile. He was clearly amused with how things were playing out.

Ciel found it very ironic. He gave a smirk of his own. "Why thank you," he said it as if it was a compliment before leaving the courts to go change.

Ryoma stared at the disappearing Ciel's back. It was just another thing to add to his list.

**We hoped you enjoyed the chapter! A little something different to twist up the whole story! Anyway, DVP21 is going on a camping trip with her friends for the next week, so if the next chap isn't up by then, then it will be up by the week after hopefully!**

**(1) Ciel's eye twitched at the memory **It was the in the first episode of the anime and the first chapter of the manga where Sebastian had to serve donburi to the guest because Bard burnt up the meat.

**(2) Myth on the Black Death** It was stated in the anime that Sebastian had started the Black Death and that he use to steal souls instead of forming contracts. I thought that this 'myth' could be included to have some things explained on what I think was the reason for him to spread the disease.

**Next Chapter: Ciel, Ryoma and the freshman trio go to the tennis place where Katsuo's dad works at. There they meet Sasabe again and this time along with his dad. What will happen to the match?**

**Review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Black Tennis**

_**~4**__**th**__** of July Special~**_

**Kat's Corner: I am American…so please don't try to kill me because of it! I thought it would be nice to have this up so I practically raced through it yesterday…haha. I hope it sounds alright though! And if it is clear enough. Also, DVP21 is currently on a camping trip and has fiven me the go ahead to post this!**

**Notices:**

**Kat: To make this chapter work, I made it so that Ryoma CAN play doubles. I hope this doesn't trouble you too much.**

**Kat (7-11-11): Please disregard the above notice! I made some edits to this chapter so that chapter 8 will work out. So Ryoma is back again to being clueless to how to play doubles.**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji and/or Prince of Tennis**

**Chapter 7 (Episode 10)**

Ryoma and Ciel both let out a yawn. Both of the yawns were made out of boredom…and annoyance. They had been invited by their freshmen friends to go with them to the tennis club where Kachiro's dad worked. Sebastian had tagged along with them for the heck of it. Translation: he didn't trust Ciel alone all the time, knowing that he was a magnet for trouble. The ever so annoying voice of Horio was turned on full blast this morning. If this went on any longer, Ciel was sure he would snap and attack.

"Sorry, sorry for being late!" yelled out a voice that was accompanied by two pairs of running footsteps. Everyone turned to look and they all saw Tomoka and Sakuno running towards them. Once they reached the boys, Tomoka was immediately faced with the question of what was in her bag.

"Bentos?" Horio yelled out surprised after Tomoka explained.

"Don't tell me only one person's going to eat all that." Kachiro added.

After giving her reassurances that no, not just one person is going to eat all that, she quickly turned to Ryoma and told him to practice steadily. And to eat her apparently "affection-filled-lunch." Ciel felt a tiny bit of sympathy for Ryoma, having to put up with this carbon copy of Elizabeth. He was quite thankful it was not him; one Elizabeth in his lifetime was enough, thank you very much. Tomoka went on to brag about how great her lunch is.

"You brought me a full scale meal made for a noble, didn't you?" Ciel asked Sebastian.

"No," was the short reply. Ciel turned to him in confusion, "I haven't made it yet," came the explanation. Ciel's eye twitched at this comment but he didn't let his annoyance even come close to surfacing on his face. Meanwhile, the freshmen trio was off in their own little world.

"Kachiro!" came a sudden shout. The voice was revealed to have originated from a man that had an amazing resemblance to Kachiro.

"Tou-san!" Kachiro yelled back to the man. Their suspicions were confirmed.

"Good, you all came. And Phantomhive-san, nice to meet you," he said with a bow.

"As of here," was Sebastian's reply, bowing back. It came all too naturally to him.

Everyone else greeted back, except for Ryoma and Ciel. "You're Echizen-kun and Phantomhive-kun? From my son, I heard rumors that you two are especially strong," Kachiro's dad stated. "Follow me, I'll show you to the courts."

(line)

After telling the kids that they were free to use the courts, Horio immediately said, "Echizen! Teach me the twist serve!"

"Don't wanna."

"Ciel! Teach me the Demon Smash!"

"You're too weak."

They walked over to one of the courts while the girls sat down on one of the nearby bleachers.

"Go Ryoma-sama!"

While Kachiro's dad was explaining things to the boys, an old looking man with a funny beard walked up to them.

"Coach Katou."

Everyone turned to look at him while Ciel thought that he had an uncanny resemblance to someone before…but he couldn't quite place it. He turned back to the conversation and was just in time to hear Kachiro's dad say, "Yes, Sasabe-sama. Please go wait for me at the F court." The name pieced together all of the loose pieces of the puzzle of the face he was trying to figure out. It was the Sasabe from the train's father. Kind of creepy if you asked him. Sebastian, sensing Ciel's realization, asked, "Is there something wrong Young Master?"

"Mm…nothing…as of yet." They watched as the senior Sasabe threw his bag unexpectedly into Katou's arms and ordered him to go put it into the locker room before he walked off.

Kachiro, worried about his father, quickly asked who the man was. Everyone put in their own two cents about what they felt about the old man. All of the comments were negative, not surprisingly.

(line)

Everyone watched as Ryoma mercilessly beat up Horio. He collapsed in exhaustion, but his undeniable pride remained intact and burned strong. Immediately after, they heard a loud yell coming from the A court. They all agreed to check out what was wrong. Once they arrived, they saw that Katou was having a very hard time trying to get Sasabe senior to listen to him. The freshmen including Sebastian watched as Sasabe made fun of Katou. The topic soon turned to making fun of Ciel and Ryoma. Ciel and Ryoma, having heard enough, made a step forward. Ciel's pride was on the line after all.

"Wait, Ryoma-kun, Ciel-kun," Kachiro restrained them.

A moment later, Kachiro let out a sigh of relief when he heard Sasabe regard the remarks as jokes. However, right at that moment, Sasabe junior entered the courts. At this, Ryoma and Ciel walked forward without another word.

Ryoma plopped down onto the grass and sat in an arrogant position while Ciel, having the same idea as Ryoma, grabbed his book from his bag and sat down next to Ryoma, reading his book. "Hey, you remember the grip, right?" Ryoma called out.

"The proper grip to hold the racket, do you remember it?" Ciel clarified without looking up from his book when everyone below turned to look at them.

Sasabe junior, with his late reaction, finally recognized the two boys and released a horrified expression.

"Do you know each other?"

"I have no idea…" the younger Sasabe said uneasily.

"Hey," Ciel interrupted, "can you teach us some tennis?" At this, Ciel finally looked up from his book, displaying his incredibly blue eye at them in a glare, daring them to reject. But what they were looking at wasn't the glare; it was the eye patch that was truly frightening. Since how bad can an eye be injured so severely at such a young age to have it be required to be covered up?

"Ciel…I can't play doubles…I never played before…" Ryoma whispered hastily to Ciel.

"Don't worry. You'll do fine…just trust me," Ciel whispered back reassuringly.

"You want me to teach you two tennis?"

"Pops…you probably shouldn't…"

"What did you say? If he wants a lesson in tennis, we'll give it to him-"

"Cut the small talk and get to it already," Ciel cut in. He got up from where he was sitting and brushed off invisible dust. "Let's go Ryoma." He then reached over to his bag and slid out his racket.

(line)

"The best of one set match. Echizen and Phantomhive service play," Sasabe S (**A/N: It's getting hard to keep saying "Sasabe senior" so this is what I will call him from now on. Sasabe junior will be called "Sasabe J")** announced. Ryoma looked a bit nervous and his mind ran through the possible tactics that he could use; which weren't a lot considering his inexperience. Sasabe J looked across the court uneasily, wondering if the kid's buddy had anything up his sleeve. His eyes were distracted by the unique design of Ciel's racket, forcing his attention away at times. Ryoma continued bouncing the ball before throwing it up into the air and hitting it across. Sasabe S shot the ball back and they continued rallying for a while, Ciel staying out of the hits. Sasabe J intercepting the hits a few times. Ciel closed his eyes for concentration. His mind ran through all of the spells he had learned over the years. Finally coming up to one, he recalled the words that were required to be recited for the spell to work properly. The spell gave the information for how to do something, even though they didn't know how to before. However, it was a temporary spell and would wear off after the match. Ciel opened his eye and it flashed a glowing red for a moment. He muttered a few words in an unknown language. His racket gave off a very faint glow. Not noticeable unless you were very focused on it. Sebastian smirked when he felt the familiar wave of Ciel's magic drifting in the wind.

The knowledge for playing doubles suddenly, but subtly, slowly crept into Ryoma's mind. He didn't notice a thing besides a small tingling in the back of his mind. Right at that moment, Ryoma saw an opening at where he could hit the ball to and get the point. Somehow, right when the point was about to be earned, Sasabe S appeared out of nowhere and hit the ball back.

"Yeah! You did it pops!"

'Oh, so he's that kind of player…this will be fairly easy to handle…once the information catches up to Ryoma's mind. And should I use that move or not?' Ciel thought over his options before choosing the best one he could think of at the moment…He had gathered enough information on the Sasabes after the spell had started to take effect.

"Love 30," brought him out of his reverie. Sasabe S and J had finished celebrating their little victory and were now getting back on track.

"…no matter what type of ball, he will be able to return," Katou finished.

Ciel, hearing this, decided this was the moment to start stepping in to help out. He smirked. "Golden Retriever eh? I remember having a dog that was a golden retriever…but he was much cuter than you."

"Why you little-"Sasabe J started.

"No Sasabe, just keep playing," even though Sasabe S was also steaming with anger.

Ryoma served another ball but this time, he ran up and joined Ciel up front.

"No, Ryoma!" Ciel shouted but it was too late, the shot was made and it passed both of them. The passing shot. They had lost their service game. 'Mm…I think it's time for me to step in…I guess all the information didn't reach him yet,' Ciel thought.

While Ciel and Ryoma switched places on their half of the court, Sasabe stayed where he was. He did not switch with his son. Sasabe S served the ball and Ciel hit it back before heading up to the front. He had a plan formed in his mind; even though it was only one step long.

"Heh, so you're just like your little friend here huh? You never learn," Sasabe S mocked before performing his passing shot. Ryoma, seeing it head his way, immediately twisted his body so that it could hit the ball back better. Both Ciel and Ryoma smirked at this for a moment before Ryoma quickly shot the ball back at the ugly pair. They gasped in shock. The information had fully registered in Ryoma's mind. He started playing like he played doubles every day. Ryoma and Ciel had a quick whispered conversation before both of them went back to their original spots.

"From the beginning, you've stuck at the baseline haven't you?" Ryoma pointed out.

"What did you say?"

"Why don't you come to the net once in a while?" Ciel suggested.

"Shut up!" Sasabe S yelled out before serving the ball.

"The retriever's weakness is going out in front," Ryoma said after hitting the ball back. "That's why you stayed in the back, right?"

The two Sasabes winced at having their secrets be thwarted. Sasabe J hit the ball back over the net but slipped and fell onto the ground. Unfortunately for him, that threw his aim off and he aimed right for Ciel. Ciel, seeing this opportunity, got into a position for a drop shot before lightly sending the ball over. Sasabe S quickly tried to run forward to catch the ball but he suddenly jerked to a stop midway. The ball, dropped onto the ground. But it did not move once it hit. It didn't roll and it didn't bounce. "New Moon Drop Shot…" (1) Ciel introduced. Sebastian's smirk returned to his face.

Nothing happened.

Sasabe S collapsed onto the ground and suddenly yelled out in pain. He retracted his leg in and gripped at it, trying to numb the pain. Sasabe J quickly got up from where he had collapsed and ran over to his father, checking on him.

"Ouch…a muscle pull!"

Ryoma and Ciel walked over and reprimanded the pair before walking off as if nothing happened. Cheers burst out and Katou gave Ryoma and Ciel a grateful smile. Ryoma once again felt a tingling in his mind as the spell wore off and he forgot the strategies for doubles. As he tried to remember what he did, all he felt was a hole in his memory. Like a feeling that he should remember, but couldn't. Ryoma shook his head and regarded it as a short memory loss. He wondered how he played the match so well…even with zero experience in tennis. "As expected from a Seigaku regular, Echizen-kun, Phantomhive-kun," Katou praised.

"SEIGAKU REGULAR?" The father and son yelled out in disbelief. Ryoma and Ciel both turned around and gave the two a smile. The same smile that Sasabe S had given them during their match. The two flinched before jumping up and waddling away with their buddies. Ego ruined.

(line)

Everyone celebrated this victory with lunch. Tomoka unpacked each and every one of her bentos and set them in front of the freshman trio. Sebastian had found a kitchen in the club room and whipped up a fantastic meal fit for an earl for Ciel…not that it was out of the ordinary.

Meanwhile, Sakuno had given Ryoma one of her bentos and was waiting for a reaction. "Um…Ryoma-kun…How does it taste?"

Ciel, who was looking at this exchange from where he was sitting counted in his head, '3. 2. 1.'

"Mada mada dane."

He watched as Sakuno let out a horrified gasp before grabbing away the bento and running off in tears. Ciel, walked over to where Ryoma was and sat down. "His back-hand swing is weak," Ryoma noted, watching a guy practice. "Oh, lunch…?" he muttered in question as he looked around. Ciel mentally sweat-dropped before saying, "Epic failure."

Sebastian, seeing this, quickly slipped an extra lunch that he made under Ryoma's nose. "Oh, there's my lunch."

He didn't even notice the difference.

**So, what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Like the new move? I hope this chapter was good enough!**

**(1) New Moon Drop Shot **Originated from the tea box where Sebastian retrieved Ciel's ring. It's a drop shot but when the ball drops, it neither rolls nor bounces.

**Review**


	8. Omake 1 Part 1

**Black Tennis**

**Kat's Corner: The omakes that we will be writing WILL have relation to the actual story line, we just don't know where in the plot it would actually take place, therefore: omake. And please excuse any irrelevances to the airport. I have never been to Japan so I am not familiar with the layout of Narita Airport. So I will be making the flooring plans off the top of my head. Also, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR UPDATING THIS LATE! **

_**This omake is only a little…prologue, I guess you can say, to the actual omake that is currently being worked on at the moment. Please enjoy and get ready for what happens next!**_

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji and/or Prince of Tennis**

**Omake 1 (The Hope…)**

"A field trip?"

Everyone who took the classes that Sebastian taught were all gathered in the assembly hall of Seigaku. He taught students from all the years resulting in the hall to be quite crowded. First through third years alike yelled out simultaneously, crazed at the idea of going on a trip with their demon teacher.

"Indeed so, a field trip. I have received permission from your principle to take all of you out of country and to the United States. I will be taking you to the Smithsonian Museum of Natural History in Washington DC. What we will be viewing there will remain a secret until we get there. So, don't bother trying to squeeze the answer out. You will need permission from your parents. If they say no however, let them know that not only will you fail my class, but all of the other History classes you will be taking later on in your lives." Sebastian announced. "It is an overnight trip spanning over two days. I will arrange and pay for all of the plane tickets and hotel accommodations that will be necessary for this trip. You are to return this permission slip to me by tomorrow or else fail my class. Therefore, the flight time and date will be announced the day after. Stay seated, I will pass out permission slips."

* * *

"Congratulations to all of you. Everyone had returned the permission slips to me yesterday which means there will be no delay to announcing the departure time and no one failing my class this year. The flight will be at 14:30 this Saturday at Narita Airport. Which means you have a total of three days to pack. Arrive at Terminal 2 on time, on time. (**A/N: Do notice that he said it twice xD**) You are to meet me at the security gate. DO NOT go through the gate without me. Remember to pack cooler clothes as it will be hot in Washington DC. We will arrive there at approximately 11 to 12. I have arranged for a bus to pick us up from the airport and to the museum. A class will be conducted there about the item that we will be seeing. I expect you to be on your best behavior and not fool around and fall asleep on your feet during the class. That will be our first day in DC. The second will be only half day, with our flight at the same time. Everyone will be sharing a room with at least one person when in the hotel. Be aware that people in Washington DC speak English, not Japanese. So you will all need to brush up on your English skills. Hopefully all of you have been paying attention in class."

A majority of the class froze at that statement.

* * *

Sebastian was pleased to find everyone up and ready at the designated location; and right on time too. He led everyone to line up behind 3 security gates that he had privately reserved for this trip. Money works like a charm.

Not long after, everyone passed through without any trouble. Leading them to a somewhat empty area, he counted heads to make sure that everyone was present. "Now that we are all through, follow me and I will take you all to the aircraft." Taking the lead, Sebastian promptly turned around and headed for the gate the plane was located at. Upon arrival at said gate, Sebastian had everyone line up according to their seat assignments.

Once everyone was in the plane, everyone couldn't help but notice how the inside of the plane looked a bit different from usual planes. More…luxurious. Sebastian took his place at the front of the plane, "You should all get some sleep on the plane. The flight takes around 10 hours so you will have plenty of time to rest. Once we get to Washington D.C, we will immediately go to the museum for the class. Any questions?"

One of the students asked the one question that was on everyone's mind. "Phantomhive-sensei. Why are there no other people on the plane?"

"Because it is my private jet."

Everyone turned their attention to Ciel, who had spoken up before Sebastian could respond. Ryoma, who had the seat next to the window and Ciel, couldn't help but notice him say, 'my.'

"You're rich?" Horio yelled out. Ciel was glad he had made Sebastian place him as far away as possible from where he sat in front of the plane.

"Indeed I am," Ciel confirmed. Then he added as an afterthought, "This is why I never mentioned it, it'll attract too much attention."

"But if you're rich, then why do you go to Seigaku? And why would Phantomhive-sensei be a teacher then?" One of the smarter students questioned.

"I feel like it." Ciel was never one to give a straight answer anyway.

"If I may interrupt this little debate, we will be ready to take off soon. So, will everyone please direct their attention to the mini-T.V on the back of the seat in front of you, a short safety video will be played…"

And so, the long lasting flight began.

**I am keeping this…short and sweet. To keep all you people out there who are ready to kill me for not updating. And if you do know what comes after the "hope" in the title, I ask of you NOT to put what you know into a review, if you do review. I want it to build of suspension for those who don't know what comes after! Thank you very much!**

**Review**


	9. Omake 1 Part 2

**Black Tennis**

**Kat's Corner: Ok, so, the last part to the phrase from the last chapter…is…Diamond! So, the complete phrase would be, The Hope Diamond. For those of you who don't know why the chapter is named this: the Phantomhive family ring is made from a piece of the Shards of Hope. In the anime, the Shards of Hope were once one and the same and called the Hope Diamond, but it was separated into two. One of them became the blue diamond imbedded in Ciel's ring while the other, was last seen in Ciel's possession, also in a ring form. Currently, in reality, the actual diamond sits in the Smithsonian Museum of Natural History in a necklace form. But for the sake of this omake, it will be in the ring form as it appears in the anime. A gold banded ring with the shard imbedded in the center. Ciel's ring has a silver band. The rest of the story of this diamond is yours to read!**

"Speech (Japanese)"

'Thoughts'

"**Speech (English)"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji and/or Prince of Tennis**

**Omake 1 Part 2 (…Diamond)**

Yawning, the students who came off of the plane at approximately 11 in the morning at Washington D.C all looked like they were ready to collapse and die. Despite all of them sleeping the whole way, they looked even deader than the ones who didn't sleep, who were Sebastian and Ciel. The only two people who made it off the plane not looking like mindless corpses were the two Phantomhives. Clapping his hands together, Sebastian had everyone follow him outside…to where 2 limos were waiting. (**A/N: I think I'm going overboard with this rich thing xD**.) At the sight of these limos, everyone immediately gawked.

"2nd and 3rd years will be on limo 1. Freshmen on limo 2. I will be on limo 1. Any objections?" Sebastian's eyes dared anyone to challenge the decision. Everyone gulped; the 2nd and 3rd year students shuddered. Sebastian smiled lightly and said, "Good, now will everyone go to their respective limos, we will be making a 1 hour stop at the hotel to get settled in and have lunch."

"And, yes. This is our definition of a bus." Ciel added.

(line)

Upon arrival at the hotel, everyone gathered in the lobby. "Everyone will be rooming with 2 people. Obviously, both genders will be staying with those from the same gender." He then proceeded to hand out room key to each pair of students. "Everyone is to meet me here at in half an hour for lunch. Any questions?" A pause. "Good. Now go up and get settled in!"

Following the students along, Sebastian and Ciel walked side by side. They went up the elevator with the last group of students, which consisted of the regulars including Kawamura. Ryoma had been unlucky enough to be rooming with Horio (**A/N: *chuckle* I'm so evil**)…to his grimace. Once they reached the designated floor, everyone parted ways and retreated to their rooms.

Once reaching their room, Sebastian whipped out from his suitcase…cooking utensils. As in his own trusted items that he had been using since the late 1800s. As he was gathering up all possibly required items, Sebastian inquired, "Bocchan, is there anything specific you want for lunch?"

"Doesn't matter. I won't be able to taste it anyway."

(line)

Everyone was right on time arriving at the lobby. Sebastian and Ciel led the students to the restaurant located inside the hotel. They had reserved the kitchen to be privately used by Sebastian for the time being. After Sebastian's charges were properly seated around individual tables, Sebastian retreated to the kitchen to prepare lunch at high speeds. Kachiro, who happened to be seated at the same table as Ciel asked, "Why's he going to the kitchen with pots and pans?"

"Making lunch."

"Why doesn't he leave it to the cooks?"

Just then, a little more than a few waiters burst out from the entrance to the kitchen. All of them pushing carts that were transporting dishes that looked like they belonged in a 10, not 5, star restaurant. Soon enough, every student had a plate in front of them. Sebastian walked out of the kitchen, with a pristine apron tied around his waist, and retying a bandage on his left hand. Ryoma caught a glimpse of a deep plum colored marking on the hand before it was quickly covered by the white cloth.

"Our lunch for today is purely Italian themed. The appetizer – the plate before you – is Italian Sausage Stuffed Mushrooms. The main dish will be traditionally made Spaghetti Bolognese. And finally, for dessert, I have prepared each of you a slice of Tiramisu Cake. Do enjoy your meal." Sebastian concluded the little introduction with a smile on his face. He then retreated back to the kitchen, probably to finish up with preparing the main course. Everyone was aghast with what their teacher had prepared, all wondering if he was normal at all. They were all a bit hesitant to try what their demon teacher had made, fearing it to be poisoned. Ciel and Ryoma, thinking that the antics of the others were ridiculous, just started on devouring the appetizer. Well, more like Ryoma. Ciel still ate like the high class earl he was, taking small bites at a time. Upon seeing that their fellow classmates didn't fall to the ground, but were instead enjoying their meal, everyone dug in. On the faces of said students, was written what Undertaker would have said, "Reached utopia." Ciel smirked at the expressions, 'They haven't even had the main course yet.'

And then, out came the extravagantly prepared spaghetti. For such a simple meal to be prepared as lavishly as this was beyond the mental capabilities of the students. (A/N: Okay, I seriously went overboard with this one, who agrees?) This time, no one was reluctant to dig into the food. By the time they were done, they still had a bit of stomach left for that piece of cake. Sebastian, the ever so perfect demon he is, had calculated perfectly how much food each student could eat and still squeeze in dessert.

The cake wasn't decorated as specially as the other dishes, but the taste. To the people who haven't had Sebastian's food before, they could swear that they had died and come back to life. For those who eat his food daily, could almost kill themselves from laughter, seeing the faces made by the former. Sebastian came out of the kitchen, carrying his share of the food. Once he sat down, he inhaled it all. It was all gone in less than 5 minutes.

(line)

Fully satiated with a full stomach. Everyone was content with going to the museum now. The short ride to get there took a little less than 10 minutes. Once everyone was out of the "buses," they traveled up the steps to the doors. "The admission is completely free of charge. But before you go in, you will be required to go through a security check. Once you are through, meet me in front of the elephant." Sebastian instructed. And with that, everyone entered the museum.

"Seigaku Middle School. And we're here to see The Hope Diamond." Sebastian said to one of the security guards.

"Ah, yes. I will have someone clear out the room for your classes," the guard notified.

"Thank you." At the same time, the guard yelled at another security guard to clear out the people that were currently in the room.

"Now, will you have your students line up behind these two desks to go through security check?"

The security check went by pretty fast. Everyone was surprisingly eager to see what their teacher was going to show them. As the final people made their way over to the elephant, Sebastian announced what they would be seeing at the museum. "This museum houses a supposedly '_cursed_' diamond. Which is also what we will be taking a look at today. If all of you would follow me, I will take you to see it." With that, Sebastian led his class to the stairs and they ascended up to the second level of the museum. He walked quickly one specific room labeled: The Hope Diamond. "Right in here class. I will start the lesson shortly."

As everyone filed in, a guard took post right outside of the entrance, stopping anyone who was not a part of Sebastian's class. Once Tomoko and most of the girls saw the priceless jewel, they immediately said, "Kyaa~~ It's so beautiful~!"

Once everyone was in, Sebastian started his lesson. "As you can see here, the cursed diamond is a blue diamond. It is said that it causes misfortune to whoever owns it. Although the curse has never been proved correct before, there has been a series of cases that support this theory. Most of the people who have owned this diamond have died tragically or had something tragic happen to them. This diamond was recovered in this state, as a ring. It was already very fragile when it was discovered that nobody dared to try and dislodge the diamond from the golden band lest they destroy the diamond permanently."

Sebastian allowed his students to absorb all this information in before he continued, "One of the worst cases that support the fact that the diamond happened in the late 1800s. More specifically, December 1888. That ring came into the possession of young girls. Not long after a girl received the ring, she would disappear off the face of the Earth. The Queen's guard dog, who was a noble who took care of the queen's problems with the underworld of England, was sent to investigate this situation. In the end, there was only one girl who was found. Her name was Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Middleford." Sebastian and Ciel watched the slightly scared faces of everybody in mirth. Ciel couldn't hold in a small chuckle when he saw Arai's face. Ryoma noticed that Sebastian spoke of this incident with such detail that it was as if Sebastian experienced the incident himself. "The result of the investigation was kept strictly confidential and its secrets was said to have died with the queen, the noble and the victim herself." Ciel rubbed his ring fondly, remembering that case as if it was just yesterday. He felt a bit saddened experiencing the past as a human he had left behind.

"There are is a secret about this ring that not many people know of. That this is actually only one of two pieces of the actual Hope Diamond. Years ago, before the 1800s, people who had tried to stop the curse cut this diamond in half, creating the Shards of Hope. And according to this incident that happened in 1888, it clearly did not work. The other shard from this diamond is imbedded in, in fact, another ring. This other ring however, has a silver band and I am positively sure all of you have seen it before. However, I will leave that mystery of who owns the other Shard of Hope for you to ponder. Now that this lecture is now over, you have until 5 minutes before closing – 17:25– to look around this museum. Under no circumstances are you to go outside without me. Enjoy the rest of your time and meet me in front of the same elephant when it is time to go."

Ryoma, who was like the other students, was left wondering who was in possession of this other ring. It was like the answer was at the tip of their tongue. He was broken out of his thoughts when Ciel said, "Come on." Ciel then walked off, heading for the doorway that led out of the room. He waved the hand he had his ring on briefly; in an attempt to signal that he wanted Ryoma to follow him. At that brief moment, the answer shoved itself in his face. And this only strengthened the fiery will he had to find out the secret Ciel and Sebastian were hiding.

The owner of the ring is Ciel.

Phew! It's over! Well, this officially concludes the first omake for BT. I hope all of you enjoyed it! There may be more omakes in the future, who knows? As for chapter 8, it is currently going through writers block x[ Please give us some more time to get our words straight in the chapter! And, who agrees that I went overboard with the rich thing?

Please Review


	10. Chapter 8

**Black Tennis**

**Gummi's Jar: As you can see, I have officially changed my name to Gummi. And good news! The long awaited debut of the shinigami will be in a few more chapters! Few more as in most likely 3 more chapters. Which is when we write about episode 20. Look forward to it! Now, enjoy the chapter! I have also posted what Sebastian's racket looks likes. It is basically Ciel's racket only in black. You can find it on my website. Thank you! And also, Jelli and I have officially changed our site name to gellatinp0wr (dot) webs (dot) com.**

**DVP21: -Yawn- Finally back from camping. I was completely relaxed... until I came home and my family was in an uproar. Trying to get back into writing but I have been lacking motivation and inspiration. Hope my work doesn't reflect that.**

**Notices:**

**Gummi: There's a bit of Momo torturing in this chapter courtesy of our dear Sebas-chan~…eheheh. Reason why it wasn't stated in A/N on the bottom of the page: we didn't plan this chapter yet! Haha. Just a small warning…this chapter is quite long, at least, in my opinion. Also, there may be some slight references to the manga now, seeing that I finally brought out enough interest to finish reading it. Happy reading!**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_Flashback_

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji and/or Prince of Tennis**

**Chapter 8 (Episodes 11, 12, 13)**

"A middle schooler and another elementary school kid?"

Ciel, who was sitting on a tree with Sebastian, perked up at this. They were at a nearby street tennis court looking for matches. Ciel had ordered Sebastian to accompany him again to the courts, having played their once with Sebastian and ended up with a winning streak. Not surprising though. He had come here again due to boredom and wanting to make a fool out of some people who thought they were good at tennis. He hadn't accompanied Momo and Ryoma when they had offered him to hang out together after school. 'Elementary school kid? Sounds like a certain someone I know…' He stood up with Sebastian following suit.

"Young Master, is there something wrong?"

"No. Let's go watch the match. Ryoma's probably here. I want to see how he does in doubles." Ciel took off towards a tree closer to the courts; not a single leaf was rustled. Sebastian following a second after. They both landed quietly before both taking a branch to sit down on, intent on watching Ryoma and Momo's match.

* * *

"It's good to have no generation gap; like the other pair who beat up all the other teams," one of Ryoma and Momo's opponents commented.

"It's gonna be an easy win."

"They're saying something."

'Another elementary school student? Other pair? Wait…' Ryoma responded, "Who'd you say was in an elementary school?"

"It's your serve," Ryoma and Momo looked over at the two people who had approached them a moment ago, "Your opponents are high school guys."

"But hang in there, bro," said the one with the slicked back hair.

Momo looked back over to Ryoma and told him not to hold back and hit them with THAT move. Not that Ryoma was arguing with it, he wasn't going to hold back anyway. He agreed and bounced the ball once on the floor. As he bounced the ball continuously on the ground, his hat shadowing his eyes, he overheard one of the guys across the court compliment his form. He suddenly jumped up into the air and into his usual form for serving a rather…special serve. The ball was shot across the court in an unintimidating manner. That is, until the ball smacked on the ground and made a sudden change in direction. In his haste to get out of the line of attack, the baseliner tripped over his own feet and fell backwards. Whispers broke out from the spectators, having not seen a serve like that before.

"15-0," the referee announced. The game quickly passed by; it was won easily by the pair…but only using serves. No one had been able to see how their coordination was like yet.

"Come on, who's next?" Momo asked. Another pair came up and announced that Momo and Ryoma would be playing them. They got themselves in position, this time the other pair was serving. The game was once again won without either of them breaking a sweat. This time winning with only returns. And to the spectators, this was apparently "sugoi."

"Oi, is no one else going to play?" Momo yelled out in question. At this, Ciel got ready to jump down from his spot in the tree. Sebastian, who noticed movement, followed Ciel down not a second later. They walked closer to the courts, wanting to play a match. Too bad for them, they didn't make it in time. Another pair walked onto the court and declared that they would be Momo and Ryoma would be playing them.

"No way, the second best pair we have here," an onlooker breathed out.

Ciel and Sebastian walked closer to the courts, intent on watching this game closely. That gathered the attention of the people who were around them. "It's THAT pair," someone said. Sebastian, being as creepy as ever, shot his smile that promised eternal pain to whoever had almost brought attention to them. This, accompanied by Ciel's death glare, immediately sent shivers up everyone's spine. They all gulped before turning back to the game. They watched as Momo and Ryoma both headed for the ball that was shot right in the middle. 'They seriously need some training in doubles…' Ciel said. They stopped right before they could smack each other with the racket. The ball passed and the two broke out into an argument.

The point was won in a slightly different way. The ball headed over towards the edge of the court but Ryoma made no move towards it. "By the way, Momo-senpai the doubles' boundary line is here, isn't it?" Ryoma asked, pointing his racket at the line.

"So, what?"

"It's hard because it's my first time."

"First time? No way!"

"Does it look like I've played doubles before?" Ryoma asked like everyone should know this fact. Ciel tried to reign in a snicker but failed. This kid really knew how to crack Ciel up sometimes. Ryoma, hearing this snicker, looked over to where Ciel was standing. His jaw dropped in surprise that Ciel was here.

One of their opponents turned to face who was laughing. As he turned, he said, "Do you mind? We are trying to-" He immediately shut his mouth seeing who it was. In all his glory stood Ciel. Sebastian standing close behind as always. A smirk plastered on the young demon's face while a smile -an all too happy smile- was plastered on Sebastian's face. He recognized them. They were the pair beating everyone else effortlessly. Just like the opponents he was currently facing. However, unlike the inexperienced pair they were playing now, they actually had the skills to play doubles.

Ryoma was still silent in shock. His eyes large. He rubbed his eyes trying not to believe that he was imaging them.

Momo was different. He didn't keep his thoughts silent. "Eh! Phantomhive…Phantomhive-sensei!" He paled. He hadn't finished his over-amount of history homework yet. Let alone his other homework. To think his teachers expected it all to be done by Monday. Then realization struck him. "Wait... Phantomhive and Phantomhive... You're related!"

Ryoma's and Ciel's face faulted. Sebastian -with his smile still in place- slowly opened his right eye half way. The way he stared was like a predator watching his prey. Sebastian replied, "Of course. Isn't it obvious? We are father and son. Though I would've expected _even you_ to figure it out based on our last names. It isn't the most common one around," His grin widened. "Though instead of worrying about our appearance, shouldn't you should be focusing on your match."

They all returned to their positions. Sebastian and Ciel sat down on a nearby bench. To them the players there were weak. It didn't take long for them to gain a reputation.

Back to the game, Momo and Ryoma's opponents prepared to serve another ball.

One guy had a large bead of sweat roll down his face._ '_Those two. They are the demon pair.'

His partner was the one to snap him out. "Pay attention. They aren't our opponents."

That brought comfort to him. He was right. Their opponents weren't the undefeatable _demon pair_ -a name the usual players came up with for them. It was the two newbies in front of them. Admittedly they were excellent at tennis -that is if they were playing singles- but doubles isn't singles. They were definitely were not doubles players. In a few swift and quick hits the game was theirs.

Ryoma and Momo glared at each other. Both were obviously blaming each other for their loss.

"Pathetic." The four as well as most of the viewers looked at the father-son demonic pair. Ciel stood and as usual Sebastian followed his lead showing his loyalty as he always did.

In a blink of an eye, Ryoma noticed he was no longer on the court but off to the side near the bench Ciel and Sebastian had just previously been occupying. In their place on the court were Ciel and Sebastian. 'How did they do that?'

Sebastian was staring at the previous winners with a malicious grin. That all too happy smile was long gone, and now replacing it was one of a predator readying to catch its prey. In Sebastian's hand was his racket. It looked similar to Ciel's. The only difference being that his was black. They were twin rackets that he had made himself after all.

"Sebastian." That was all Ciel needed to say for Sebastian to respond. He knew what his young master wanted. A quick game to end this all. Not to traumatize the kids, but to give it to them hard. The raven haired man walked to the baseline and went into position.

From the sidelines Momo asked, "Are they really father and son? They don't act anything like a parent and child. He calls Phantomhive-sensei by his given name and acts like he is in control!"

"Mada mada dane." Though somewhere deep down Ryoma was just as curious. Momo's observations were correct. There was something strange about them. He was suspicious, but he didn't show it.

After four quick serves courtesy of Sebastian they had already won the game. They had only needed serves. With the speed of the ball, no one could've even been able to move an inch to react, let alone return the ball.

Ciel yawned. Again, this place is too boring, he thought, there isn't any challenge. Calling out to Sebastian once more he made the turn to leave. As he took a foot off the court he stopped in his tracks. Without looking back he announced to his school teammates, "Sebastian and I will meet you on Ryoma's court tomorrow at 11:00 sharp." Ryoma opened his mouth to protest. "I go to your house every day anyway. We will teach you how to play doubles...that is, if you're up to it. Don't be late," he looked back with his sharp, calculating, blue eye. "It'll probably be your only hope." Turning to his 'father' he said, "Let us return now."

"Hai."

The two left the courts like shadows.

Ryoma and Momo glanced at the two who had just defeated them prior before being defeated by their teammate and his father -who is also their sensei- before looking at each other. Determination set firmly in their eyes. They were thinking the same thing. They would defeat them at their own game.

* * *

Momo pedaled like his life was at stake. It was officially Saturday, the day before the district matches and the day after the offer to be taught in doubles was made. For all Momo knew, his life would be at stake if his sensei, Sebastian Phantomhive was involved. Who knew what kind of punishment his teacher could've cooked up. His alarm clock had unexpectedly betrayed him this morning. Waking up at an unplanned 10:50, he had grabbed a piece of bread before jumping on his bike and pedaled as fast as he could to the Echizen residence.

He had little time to admire the big house. Once the door was opened by a blue haired girl.

"Oh, you must be Momoshiro-kun. Ryoma-kun and Ciel-kun are at the temple court a few feet up the street. He yelled out a quick thanks before jumping on the bike and arriving at a record time at the base of the stairs. He had one minute to make it up the stairs and to the court. Taking in a breath, he raced up the steps and arrived at the court right when the clock struck 11.

"Your late."

Momo glanced up and saw Sebastian looming over him with a smile.

"But it's 11!"

"10 seconds late, take 50 laps around the court."

"But-"

"60."

Momo let out a sigh, seeing that Sebastian wouldn't be relenting anytime soon, he started on his laps. Momo watched Ryoma warm up by hitting the ball against a wall. Oh, how he wished could be doing that. He was starting to rethink his decision of coming here to get some training. Knowing the circumstances, with Sebastian involved, he thought that he would just save himself the pain and just get it over with. 10 minutes later, he was finally done. He collapsed on the ground trying to catch his breath. He was wasted. And to think there was more coming soon.

"Please…*pant*…tell me…*pant*…that this…*pant*…is the worst…*pant*…that we will be doing…*pant*…today."

Ciel, who was sitting on a bench going over some papers, snickered and announced, "Tired already? Good luck dealing with what Sebastian is going to tell you to do next."

"First, we should have you two get used to not returning every single hit by yourself. You two have to decide who will get each ball. Good luck!" Sebastian walked to the other side of his court. Ryoma resumed the same position he took yesterday, at the baseline, while Momo walked up closer to the net. Ciel threw Sebastian's racket over to him and he caught it one-handed. Picking up a ball from a basket, he hit the ball over the net, straight down the middle. As expected, both players clashed in the middle and they broke out into a fight…again.

"I could've gotten that!"

"It was headed towards me so I could've got it!"

"Whoever is at the baseline can easily hit the ball back if it goes down the middle, remember that," Sebastian advised. Following his advice, Ryoma and Momo found that it was an effective way to keep from murdering each other in the center of their side of the court. After a few returns, Ryoma started running up front towards the net, and Sebastian seeing this, shot another ball down the center. Both students attempted to go for the ball and once again, and they tried to kill each other. Before another fight could break out, Sebastian called out, "Whoever was closer should hit the ball. So Momoshiro should've hit it."

* * *

Exactly the next day later, the day of the tournament, to say that some strategies for doubles have been imbedded deeply into the minds of Momo and Ryoma would have been an understatement. When it came to tortu-…er…training, Sebastian and Ciel took it quite seriously. Ryoma, sat inside his house eating breakfast, waiting for Momo to stop by to pick him up. Ciel had told him that he would be unable to go to the tournament location with him, due to some complications that came up. Which led to him having to go with Sebastian. Not long after, Momo yelled from outside the house, announcing his arrival to the rest of the world.

* * *

Mutters broke out from the people that were gathered at the registration desk. All of the people intent on seeing Seigaku's tennis team. Tezuka, as stoic as ever, approached the desk and handed in the registration forms. Ciel, being the demon he is, heard a group of kids commenting on the "kids." No doubt they were quite shocked to see such an advanced team have freshmen in their ranks. The two boys from the tennis courts yesterday, were also quite shocked…to see the two people they beat at the tournament. Even more so now that they saw that they were among the Seigaku regulars.

Once they walked over to the designated courts, Inui showed everyone the line-up for the 1st matches. It was soon discovered that Tezuka wasn't going to play in these matches. And with that, the discovery of Momo and Ryoma playing doubles was also soon discovered. Everyone let out gasps, clearly not expecting that line-up. They all looked over to the courts and observed what was happening. They watched as the two doubles pairs get ready for their matches. To say the least, Momo and Ryoma were completely not in sync with each other compared to the Golden Pair. But everyone had yet to see what had happened during training with our two demons.

The regulars all went onto the court to officially start the matches. The line-up for the day was announced along with the rules. While everyone left the court after that, Ryoma and Momo stayed behind. After all, it was time for their match. Ciel, surprisingly, decided to stay to observe the match; since he wanted to see how effective the training was on the two idiots. Sebastian, as the perfect butler he is, stood right by Ciel, observing as well.

"First match, in doubles. Seigaku's Momoshiro and Echizen pair. Gyokuin's Izumi and Fukawa pair."

The two pairs walked up to the net and shook hands. The game had officially start.

(**Gummi: I was thinking of leaving you here…but, I'll be nice**)

"This is great, if it was singles, you guys could've won," Fukawa commented.

Lowering his head, Ryoma replied rather arrogantly, "No doubt about it," from that, he received rather heated glares. "But you know what? It feels better to beat someone at their own game." Sebastian smirked at this, remembering back to the Jack the Ripper incident when he attempted to get rid of the red haired thing for good with his own death scythe.

"We'll teach you guys that you can't master the art of doubles just by practicing for a couple of days!" Izumi nagged.

"We'll see, we're genius' when it comes to learning." Momo replied. Ciel and Sebastian, on the other hand thought, "More like the way to play was pounded into your thick skulls.'

"Echizen, let's go with the AH-UN strategy!" and a positive reply was returned. Everyone outside of the court, questioned this weird phrase; having not heard of it before. Ciel muttered, "And the results of all that training goes down the drain…" Sebastian smiled in response.

"One set match! Gyokurin, Izumi to serve."

Cheering broke out in the crowds. Both sides avidly supporting their school. With that, the Gyokurin pair served the ball. Once it was returned to their side, Izumi once again hit the ball straight down the middle, not expecting the pair to be able to return the ball.

"Ah!"

"Un!"

Those two exclamations were the turn-point for the game. Everyone froze at the phrase. A horrid phrase indeed. The worst anyone could come up with. It was no wonder how the ball escaped to the other side, putting the other team to a fault.

"0-15!"

The other side gaped in awe, completely not expecting the return. The same could not be said for the Seigaku side of cheering however. Everyone broke out into screams. Ciel thought back to the day before, when they actually thought of the stupid phrase.

"_You two…are not in sync _at all_," Sebastian sighed. "I don't see how you two want to even try to play doubles. Though if you two really are as hard-headed as I thought, you might want to give this strategy a try."_

_Looking over he saw the fiery determination burning deep inside the eyes Ryoma and Momo. He was afraid that was the answer. "Fine then. You should think of a phrase, 2 syllable. If the ball goes down the middle, whoever yells out the first syllable first, hits the ball. The second person, will then yell out the second syllable, to let the first person know that they understand and will not clash with the other in the middle of the court."_

"_Yosh! Echizen! Let's think of a phrase!"_

"_Hai."_

_Glancing around, their eyes landed two red statues. Both immediately knew what the other was thinking. "Ah!" Momo said. _

"_Un!" Echizen yelled out._

_Sebastian and Ciel just stood there, thinking this had to be the second most embarrassing thing on Earth. The first, of course, being the fact when they had to use the phrase, "The Phoenix!" Although both demons knew Ah-Un was weird enough, they were glad that Ryoma and Momo had not gone with saying, "The Phoenix!"_

Ciel brought himself out of the reverie, shuddering at the same time. He had not meant to remember his second encounter with the Viscount.

Izumi and Fukawa tried to decide on their next shot. Now that they knew the middle of the court would no longer be effective, they had to think of another plan of action. After serving, the two decided to try on something a bit different. Izumi hit the ball right behind Momo, leading to Ryoma heading to the other side of the court to get the ball. Once they were lined up, Fukawa made the deciding shot for their next point…right down the unguarded side of the opposite court. And as expected, the two beginner doubles players clashed not at the middle, but at the other side of the court. Despite getting the point, both Gyokurin players knew that if their opponents had been a second earlier, they would've returned the ball.

Deciding on yet another strategy seeing as what they had just tried just now would not work again. The two this time, decided to try a doubles formation…the doubles approach. Both of the better doubles players smirked once they saw that the other two could not return the ball. Keeping to this strategy, the Gyokurin pair won two matches straight. Ryoma and Momo were called back to talk with Coach Ryuzaki.

Ciel frowned when he saw Ryoma and Momo break out into a fight. This was not good at all if they actually wanted to win the game. Even though he wasn't the one playing, he still took it as if he was. After all, Ciel _never_ lost any games. Not anytime, not anywhere. He was sure to think of something to assist the boys in their match.

After they returned to the court, Ciel felt a light bulb go off inside his head. He watched as Momo hit Ryoma on the head with the ball when serving. Ryoma glared daggers at Momo in return. Quite ironically, the next point was lost by Ryoma since he "accidently" smacked Momo on the head with the ball. Ciel, deciding this was the last straw, pulled Sebastian over to the side to tell him about his idea. After explaining what he had in mind to Sebastian, they both returned to their spots, Ciel focusing on Ryoma and Sebastian focusing on Momo.

On the court, the Ryoma and Momo both individually felt a presence invading his mind (1). It was a peculiar feeling, like something unwanted silently and subtly slithering in. Both heard a rather…persuasive voice in their head, encouraging them to try something to improve on their doubles strategy. Right after their staring contest was over, the tall and the short turned their separate ways, one headed to the center front and the other to the center back of the court. The voices were still in their head, telling them to separate the court in half and play the game as if it were singles. When Ryoma began drawing the line on the ground with his racket, he felt the foreign feeling retreat from his head. He found it strange, pretty sure that he didn't think about making this line himself. And besides, the voice somehow sounded familiar, but he couldn't quite place it. He dismissed the thought, but kept it in mind, in case he ever needed it.

"Oh? Momo-senpai was thinking the same thing?" he asked.

"Looks like it." And with that, the line that would secure their victory was formed.

* * *

Everyone was quite surprised. The unexpected victory had been given to the Ryoma Momo pair. However, as everyone rejoiced, Ciel compared how this, was quite similar to chess. Besides, he never loses a game in chess. Ciel and Sebastian snickered when they saw the two doubles players practically be murdered by their cheeks.

The next game, was won in a blink of an eye with a 6-0 in favor of the synchronized Golden Pair, as expected. The singles three match, however, was won by intimidation rather than a full out match…courtesy of Kaidoh.

"Damn, I can't let them sweep us!" The next opponent from Gyokurin yelled out. He watched as the ever so small Ciel walk onto the court like he owned it. "Ok, with this little kid? I may have a chance."

_Moments later…_

Ciel left the court nonchalantly. Which was the complete opposite of his opponent. Said opponent was quaking in fear and fell to his knees completely in shock. Who would expect such a small child to be so…demonically strong? The ground all around the opponent was filled with craters, Ciel had not gone easy on him at all. Added to a show of Serve to Hells, you have a very broken person.

Fuji, simply won the game, no tricks whatsoever.

"ALRIGHT! VICTORY!" And you can all guess who that was.

**Heehee, how'd you all like the chapter? Good? Yes? No? I hope the length was enough to make up for the delayed update.**

**Next Chapter: Ciel and Fuji are paired up in a match against Fudomine! **

**(1) On the court, the Ryoma and Momo both individually felt a presence invading his mind **This is made in reference to the Devil, Satan, Lucifer, whatever you want to call him. He is the one who tempted Eve to eat from that forbidden tree. So, as a demon, naturally they can also invade others minds and twist their thoughts into what said demon wants them to do.

**Review Please!**


	11. Chapter 9

**Black Tennis **

**Gummi's Jar: I haven't been in the mood to write for a while now…Sigh. I've looked at the traffic stats for this story and…yea. There are many people who are reading this story, yet, I don't get many reviews for one chapter, sometimes none at all. Please, if you would take some time to review that will be great! Constructive criticism would really help me too. To tell you the truth, I've lost the inspiration on this story over the months that I didn't update. Coming close to almost stopping this story. Well, here I am again writing this up! The bottom note, please review! I don't care if it's anonymous. Just PLEASE, review with more than one or two words? I really need some feedback. On the other hand, I am truly VERY sorry that I left this story in the dust for such a long time. Perfectly understandable for you all to be mad at me...and maybe given up on this story... Hopefully, I'll have enough inspiration to write out the next chapter very soon! I'm sorry, this chapter is not very long DX. **

**Now then! A happy note! I have two omake ideas in my head, but it may be a while until I release them. One of them is an idea from CrimsonLinkx and the other I thought of from a certain drawing by angelskully on deviantart. A big thank you to both of them! Ahahaha, and I'm doing a mental countdown on when I will add in the shinigami. 2 more chapters! **

**DVP21's A/N: Well I've been working more than usual lately so I don't have as much free time especially with all my project. But even them I am currently hooked on Harry Potter fanfiction so blame me if you want someone to blame for the wait. **

"**Speech" **

'**Thoughts' **

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji and/or Prince of Tennis **

**Chapter 9 (Episodes 14, 15) **

Fuji stared back at the ball that had managed to escape him. He had not expected the other team to have been able to return his "perfectly aimed shot." Those matters aside, he also wondered why Ciel hadn't made a move to save the ball. He just stood on the court staring blankly at their opponents and the tennis ball. Although Fuji did not especially like Ciel himself, he had to grudgingly admit: Ciel was very good at tennis.

Both players returned to a ready position to prepare to receive the next shot. But before the shot could be made, the Fudomine captain, Tachibana Kippei, stood up and left the courts. Of course, this obvious change did not go unnoticed by anybody.

"It's an ace!"

The once calm demeanor of everyone was instantly replaced by a look of shock. All heads turned to the court to see the Seigaku doubles players once again staring back at the ball. However, Ciel once again did not make a move to the ball. He just stood there, with his racket on his shoulder, staring without a care at the other team. They were slightly unnerved. Even if it was only a heavy gaze, it was piercing. Fuji on the other hand slowly made his move back into position before the Sakurai could make his serve.

The next ball started a rally that gave no one a chance in predicting who would win the point. Return after return and the point was still not decided. It ran on until Tachibana came back. This only motivated the Fudomine team to try and make the point theirs. They wanted to impress their captain. The ball soared over the net and made its way to Fuji. His eyes opened revealing the cerulean blue that they were. Fuji moved himself into the one stance that every regular minus the freshman recognized. The Tsubame Gaeshi. The tennis prodigy's eyes glinted before he swung his racket, returning the ball to the other side of the court. The ball flew as normal and sailed past Ishida. It hit the ground and Sakurai prepared himself to return it. Be that as it may, the ball made no move to bounce up. Instead, it rolled its way past Sakurai; earning the Seigaku pair their point.

'Ehh…so you are going to take this match seriously.' Ciel removed his demonic racket from his shoulder, and swiftly slid into position. He grinned, albeit it was out of character. The following two points was won with no problem, courtesy of the new help from Ciel who saw every possible weak point in the opponent pair. Both Fuji and Ciel knew that this next point will be the turning point of the game. If they received this point, then the game will turn in their favor when they serve the next round.

Over on the other side of the court, Ishida made a move signaling Tachibana that he wanted to use THAT move. He served the ball and continued the game, keeping a rally with the other side. But, at the same time, he waited for the gesture from his captain that would allow him to try to bring the match into Fudomine's favor. At his next glance, he saw as Shinji continuously persisted in having Tachibana make up his mind. And he did. He glanced at Ishida and raised his index finger. Indicating that he only wanted Ishida to use his move once. And once only.

Ishida grinned. The ball sailed back across the net and the bandana wearing tennis player shifted into a stance.

"Let's go Ishida!"

"Hadoukyuu!"

'Hmm…? Hadoukyuu?' Ciel observed as Ishida's arm muscles flexed and he caught the ball in his racket. He frowned as he watched the strength in return get charged up before it was suddenly released and shot like a comet in Fuji's direction. Determination shone in the genius' eyes. He would not let this ball get pass him at any cost. Everyone yelled out desperately trying to get Fuji to stop and rethink his decision. That there was no way that his wrist could handle the strength. As expected, Fuji paid no mind to the yelling and proceeded to make his attempt at returning the guaranteed-to-handicap-him ball.

"Fuji!" Everyone gasped as they suddenly saw Ciel appear right in front of Fuji; obstructing his path to the ball. Ciel caught the ball in his racket. All the spectators watched in amazement. How could Ciel's skinny and child-like arms be able to hold off the shot? The demon then gathered up some of his own strength and sent the ball flying back over the net in Ishida's direction. Breaking Tachibana's orders, Ishida once again shifted into the Hadoukyuu stance.

"Stop Ishida! Your arm will-"

"I DON'T CARE!" Ishida swung his arm back and was about to return the ball. And just in that moment, the ball tore through the strings of his racket and descended slowly onto the ground.

Cheers broke out from the crowd. The Seigaku students rejoicing at the point that was won.

Back on the courts, Ciel walked back to the baseline with a ball in hand. As he made it to the boundary line however, he was suddenly struck with a predicament. There was no way someone like him could've returned that ball without at least breaking the wrist. Therefore, it would raise too much suspicion if he continued playing with no problem. 'Meh. I'm bored with the match now anyways.'

"Ciel-kun! Take the last game with your Serve to Hell!" The ever excited Horio yelled out.

"Hn."

However, before Ciel could come up with some way to make it known that he "broke his wrist" Fuji made his way to where Ciel stood. Ciel looked up and asked, "Yes sempai?" All he got for a reply was Fuji grabbing his wrist. 'Perfect.'

"It-" Ciel visibly pretended to wince in pain. He looked back up to face Fuji whose eyes were still open.

"You took it for me." Fuji announced. Fuji was feeling some unexplainable emotions. Ciel, an enemy-more like a rival actually, took the hit. Even with some of the bad thoughts he had of him. "Referee, we will forfeit this match."

"EH?"

* * *

Ciel held up his arm to Sebastian who was pretending to closely examine the "broken" wrist.

"Hmm…get me some cool-down spray."

"Hai!"

One of the Seigaku students took out a blue can from the first aid kit and handed it to Sebastian who then sprayed the mist onto Ciel's wrist. "I'll take you to the hospital. There might be a crack in the bone."

The elder demon stood up and Ciel followed shortly. "Let's go." The father and son walked off in the direction of the hospital.

Once they were far away enough, they looked around to see if anyone was looking before leaping up into a nearby tree. They started tree-hopping back to the courts. It took only a mere 5 seconds before they reached the top of one of the trees surrounding the court. Right in time for the rain to start pouring.

**Sighh, I have this chapter done. It's not as long as I would've liked it... =.=. However, I promise that the next few chapters will come way faster than this one! Hope you enjoyed this chapter~ I feel like it was written better than my other ones O.o **

**Please please please review! **


End file.
